The New Deadric Prince
by ThatPaladin
Summary: There are Sixteen known Deadric Princes and Seventeen in total. However, do to the actions of one adventure, a Eighteenth is born. What will he do with his new power and how will shape the worlds around him. Rated M for Blood and safety, but no Lemon...maybe Limes Later.
1. Chapter 1 - The Adventurer

**I do not own any of the Elder Scrolls games or MLP.**

**'This is the reedited version. Not much changed but I fixed up some big grammar and spelling problems that bugged the crap out of me. **

**For the record, I'm leaving the writing at the bottom for anyone who hasn't already read these chapters. those haven't changed. **

It is strange, how your life can change in just a short amount of time. Back then, back when I was free to walk Tamriel as I pleased, before my evolution, even before my arrest in Skyrim, I was a simple Breton. My parents named me Mihovil, meaning "Who is like the Gods?".

Seems funny now that I stop to think about it.

My life in High Rock was ordinary, I grew up learning magic from my humorless father and swordplay from my loving mother. However, my life became much more existing when I left my home and traveled east into Skyrim. Before leaving I had gotten into a fight with my father and looking back, I can't even remember what we had fought about. I hope that it had been about something important, for I never saw them again and I hate to think that they blamed themselves.

On my way into Skyrim, I ran into a injured Nord dressed in blue armor, and healed him using Restoration magic. It was only later that I learned he was a part of a group called the Stormcloaks , and that they, and by extension anyone helping them, were enemies of the Imperial Empire.

I was captured and was carted into a small town called Helgen. It was a small but, peaceful town from what I could remember. I was taken there with the captured Stromcloaks and one cowardly horse thief to be beheaded for our crimes. However, it was not my day to die, for just as I was placed on the chopping block, I saw something that hadn't been seen in four eras. A dragon...or THE dragon as one might call him. For the dragon that I saw and had, ironically, saved me from death was Alduin, the first born of Akatosh and the world-eater.

After escaping a burning Helgen with an Imperial named Hadvar, and making some friends in the small town of Riverwood, I made my way to Whiterun to warn the local Jarl about the danger I had seen. It was during my time there did I learn about my destiny; after helping the court mage retrieve a stone tablet from a cave, I was told that a dragon was sighted near the city. I was asked by Jarl Balgruuf, the ruler of the city, to help support his guards in killing the dragon. He said that I was the closest thing to an expert they had due to my unique experience with the creatures.

Although I don't think that running away from a fire-breathing dragon with my hands bound and urine running down my leg counts as experience, but I digress.

The fight was intense but quick; between the guard's arrows and my magic we were able to bring down the beast. It was after killing the dragon did my life change, for I watched as the fallen creature began to burn away and some sort of energy was released from its body and sped towards me. I absorbed the energy and had begun to hear whispers, a tongue speaking a language that seemed both foreign and familiar at the same time. It was called the Thu'um the language and magic of dragons.

The Thu'um as a wondrous gift given to mortals by Akatosh, the god of dragons and time. By speaking words in the language of dragon, one could cast spells, the first of which I learned was the powerful and personal favorite, unrelenting force.

After returning to Whiterun, a thunderous voice spook and though I didn't know what they had said (a dragons roar was quite damaging to the ears, as I had come to understand), I learned from the jarl that I was something called a Dragonborn, a mortal born with the soul of a dragon. The thunderous voice was the group called the Greybeards calling for the Dragonborn to their home to High Hrothgar, for they wished to teach me on how to use the Thu'um or The voice. However, I was young and with youth comes stupidity.

After hearing about who they were, the thought of them reminded me of my stubborn father and made me uneasy. I choice not to go to High Hrothgar. Instead I choose to do what a passing Redguard had installed into my head.

I choose to become an adventurer, and what adventures I had.

With a housecarl Balgruuf had given me named Lydia, I traveled all across Skyrim. Doing good and other, less savory acts. I joined the Collage of Winterhold and became the Archmage, though I left the everyday tasks to an elderly mage named Tolfdir. I joined the thieves' guild and although they wanted me to become the Guildmaster, I gave that "honored" position to a Nord named Brynjolf. He was a good man, or as good one can get while leading a group of pickpockets. I also joined the Dark Brotherhood, a group of assassins lead by a dead woman named the night mother. It was a very interesting experience; for I had rebuilt it after it was nearly destroyed, murdered an emperor and most importantly, I made my second traveling companion. He was a dark horse by the name of Shadowmere, a twisted being loyal only to me.

Although he always seemed to prefer carrying Lydia, stupid horse.

While I had fought against powerful and deadly opponents, the first real challenge came when vampires began to appear all over Skyrim. After joining the Dawnguard, a group of vampire hunters, I went though many trials, and made two more friends, a vampire named Serana, whose father was trying to use her for some prophesy and an undead dragon by the name of Durnehviir, who had been trapped in a Deadric plane. After storming the castle that the vampires called home, I fought with Serana's father, a powerful vampire by the name of Harkon. What a battle it was; me, with my spells, swordplay and bastardized use of the Thu'um, and him with his centuries of experience and unholy powers granted to him by the Deadric prince Molag Bol. Although Serana and I were able to defeat him, it was my first taste of real power. Hearing how one of the more...unsavoury Deadric princes had made a mortal man into that powerful a monster, I wondered how a friendlier prince might make me more powerful.

By that point, I was no stranger to the princes. I had meet Nocturnal, the Mistress of Shadows, the true leader of the thieves' guild. I had also helped the prince Clavicus Vile be reunited with his better half Barbas. But by actively looking for them I had many a different experiences with them, many some might not believe. I helped goddess of twilight, Azura cleanse her artifact, I joined the Mad-God Sheogorath at an entering dinner party and made the king of the hunt, Hircine, proud by hunting and killing one of his most deadly creations, a were-wolf.

I even made friends with two of them. The first was Sanguine, the prince of debauchery and passionate indulgences. After sharing a drink and a night Lydia will never let me forget, I become what he calls his "drinking buddy". The second was Meridia, the prince of energies and the living things. After returning her large (and heavy) gem to her shrine, and killing the necromancer that had defiled it, I was given her weapon, the bright and magnificent Dawnbreaker. Before leaving, however, I chiselled off a piece of her gem and had it placed into an enchanted necklace. As I placed it around my neck I heard her voice scream into my mind. Knowing my idea had worked, I said that, as her champion, she should be able to communicate with me whenever her wished, and not when it was conveyant for me.

I took the silence the followed as her satisfaction with my successful experiment.

However, time is an unhappy mistress and my wondering adventures had shown me to a set of deadly eyes. As I was walking towards Whiterun next to my two companies (stupid horse), we were attacked by mysterious warriors in robes. They called me a false Dragonborn and attacked me and Lydia. Although they were no match for the three of us (Shadowmere can be quite dangerous when need be) they had me worried. While use of my Thu'um was known, the only people to know of my dragon blood were the three in Whiterun and my close friends.

Following their trail back to an island off the coast called Solstheim, I found most of the island where being pupated to create and restore old stone relics. After meeting a Skaal Nord woman named Frea, I, she and Lydia descended into the temple that had been rebuilt. At the base we discovered a black book and by reading it I was transported to a Deadric plane. It was Apocrypha, the home of the prince Hermaeus Mora, the ruler of the tides of Fate and treasures of knowledge and memory. It was here I found the man who had been controlling the people of Solstheim, the first Dragonborn, a man named Miraak.

He was a cocky bastard, but he was powerful. In our first encounter, he defeated me with a single Thu'um and sent me back to Solstheim. After getting help from Frea's father Storn, the Skaal elder, a Dark elf wizard named Neloth and Hermaenus Mora himself, I was able to learn the words of power that had made Miraak into such a monster. After Storn sacrificed himself to Mora to aid in my quest, I was finally able to enter Apocrypha, and fight Miraak. The battle was the hardest I ever fought, for not only was I alone but Miraak kept absorbing the dragons he had tamed to heal himself. After what seemed like an age I was finally able to defeat him, and as he laid broken on top of that tower, Mora delivered the final blow. As he died he warned me of Mora, and not to trust him.

I never did in the first place.

However, what happened next was shocking and horrifying to say the least. As he died, Miraak began to burn and the same energy that came from the defeated dragon, speed towards me. I had adsorbed Miraak into myself, and that was the first time I had ever vomited. His power felt sick, I guess spending an untold time in a twisted Deadric plane does that to one's soul. I also thought that, if I had lost, that would have happened to me, to have my soul consumed by a mad man and adding my power to his own. I feel low, lower than ever before. Dragons are one thing, while Durnehviir had shown me that they are not mindless beast, they weren't mortal. I never talked with the dragons that I had absorbed, and I never given the fact much thought until then.

After leaving Solstheim, and returning to Skyrim I was depressed. For a month I didn't leave my quarters at the college and I didn't wear my necklace. It wasn't until I was visited by Sanguine himself did I leave my room. The first time we drank I had two sips of his unique alcohol and I had a night I would never remember; this time we drank three bottles. I awake two days later, in bed with Lydia and a goat. I warned her to never spook of that day, and I think she enjoyed hanging it over my head it a little too much.

After my depression had passed, I was more than determined to meet with the Greybeards. We made the pilgrimage up the mountain, walking up the famous 7,000 steps (which was annoying, walking next to Lydia who was being carried by Shadowmere). While the Greybeards were more peaceful then I had thought them to be, they, like most people I had seen though-out Skyrim, they had a task for me. While I was sent to get the horn of their first and founding member, I had found that someone had gotten it first. That was how I meet the last two blades; old dragon hunters, turned emperor guards, turned criminals. They were a woman named Delphine and an eccentric old man named Esbern.

It was though helping these two was I reintroduced to Alduin who, while knowing what I was, didn't seem to remember me, but I sure remembered him. It was he who was bring the dead dragons back to life. While I couldn't act while the first-born of Akatosh resurrected another dragon. Once he as living, however, killing the new dragon wasn't that hard.

After that I began to help Delphine by not only infiltrating a Thalmor (high elf) Party, and reuniting her with Esbern, but we were also able to find an ancient temple were we learned of a shout that could hurt Alduin. I meet with the leader of the Greybeards, an old dragon named Paarthurnax. He helped to me to find the shout Dragonrend, the only shout created by humans, used to bring down and kill dragons. I got the shout by using an Elder scroll, an artifact that is a "fragments of creation from outside time itself".

Paarthurnax's words, not mine.

By using the scroll, was able to look into the past, when the heroes of old used the shout to weaken Alduin I learned it and watched as they used the Scroll to send the dragon forward in time, to my time. Returning I found Alduin close by, however, with my weapons, experience, powers, and with Paarthurnax helping, I was able to defeat him but not stop him. After talking to Paarthurnax, I needed to find out where Alduin went and I hatched a plan, I needed to capture a dragon. After helping the Greybeards harbor a temporary truce between the two civil warring factions in Skyrim (the Imperials and the Stromclocks), I used Whiterun to capture a powerful red dragon named Odahviing. I struck a deal with the dragon, that by letting him go, he would fly me to where Alduin was hiding.

Odahviing had flown me to a ancient temple that had been built deep into the mountains called Skuldafn. The temple was filled with creatures called Draugr, undead Nordic warriors and mages who guard the leaders of the dragon cult, the dragon priests, or powerful treasures. At the top of the temple is where I found a portal, a portal leading to a place called Sovngrade. Sovngrade is a realm where Nords go after death. It is a place of great food, strong drink, epic songs and constant brawls.

It was nice, for a Nordic afterlife.

It was, that is, before Alduin had placed a thick fog that covered most of the ground, and was using the cover to land on the ground and eat the spirits of the dead. Were it not for my clairvoyance spell showing me the way, I might have not made it to my destination. After fighting the large guardian of the bridge Tsun (i've seen Minotaurs with smaller muscles) I made across the bone bridge and into the Hall of Valor, where most of the spirits dwelled.

Inside the Hall of Valor I found many of Skyrim's old heroes, and after exploring I found three old heroes that were waiting for me. They were the same three that had stopped Alduin in the past and were inching for a rematch against the beast. Together, we lifted the fog and the four of us fought Alduin with all our strength. Even with all my powers, weapons, spells and Meridia giving me some of her power, the fight with Alduin lasted hours. He was much more powerful then the battle we had in the world of the living.

Finally, after hours of blades, spells, fire and an innumerable uses of the Thu'um, Alduin fell. In a thunderous voice that made the very ground below us quake, the world-eater began to burn away. Unlike the other dragons, his spirit energy that was released started to travel towards the heavens. However, as it was traveling upwards, I felt the power of Miraak began to bubble and surface in my body. With such low magicka and with no strength left, there was no way I could repress the power.

That's when I heard Tsun call out to me. Looking up I saw the energy of Alduin speeding towards me. As it hit, I felt pain as I have never felt before. My entire body, my being, my very soul was on fire. The pain turned seconds to days as what was the first born of Akatosh became a part of me. While the pain only lasted for a few seconds, I felt blessed beyond all when the pain ended. I lost conscious, and the last thing I heard was Meridia calling my name.

I awoke a month later.

I was in my Arch-Mage quarters at the College of Winterhold, covered in bandages. The first being I saw wasn't one of my friends. It was Nocturnal, the Deadric prince of shadows, that was sitting next to my bed. I tried to speak but she cut me off. She told me that Alduin was finally gone forever, and that all my friends were fine. Quieting, she told me that the power that I had gotten from Miraak was the reason that Alduin's power reacted, and traveled towards me. The World-eaters power then fused with Miraak's and then began to fuse with me. However, because Miraak had spent so much time in Apocrypha, he had become more Deadra then man, and both powers had now mixed with mine.

Shocked, I asked that did she mean by this. She said that the Deadric powers had now mixed with my body and soul, and with the power and strength of Alduin backing it, I had become something that was comparable to only seventeen others in the supernatural plane of Oblivion, the home of the Deadra.

I had become the Eighteenth Deadric prince.

-**This is my first Fanfic ever, and I hope it was good. I know the grammar and maybe some of the spelling is off but I have a reason for that. **

**French school until grade six.**

**My grammar and English abilities in total are lower than they should be for a person my age (21) but that's why I need to practice and why I thank Christ for spell-check. **

**P.S. the reason that this is in the crossover section will be explained in the next chapter. **

**Review if you want, but it's ok if you don't. I leave barely any reviews compared to the amount of stories I read so I won't feel bad even if no one really does, but you're welcome to. **

**I also don't know when the next chapter will be out. So please don't no comments about my updates. I also don't know how far I will carry this Story, so please don't be Ultra Existed for an epic story, only to be sad that I haven't gone as far as wanted. **

**That said, hope to see you again.**

**Interesting Fact: My name is Michael (which means "Who is like God?") and the Croatian spelling of my is Mihovil, which is also my main character on my PC Skyrim. And yes I have Skyrim on my Xbox as well.**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Prince

**I do not own any of the Elder Scrolls games or MLP.**

**this chapter has been edited, mostly grammar, but there is one big change, I changes who the original kindness element was, but that's mostly it. **

Nocturnal didn't tell me much about my transformation but she did give me the basics on my new powers and what needed to be done in the near future. Firstly, I was told that my Daedric powers would manifest soon, determining what my spheres of influences would be, such as her being the night and darkness. Also, my powers would develop according to my values and personality rather than my mortal abilities, which in turn would also grow stronger.

Secondly she said, that once my powers developed, my magic would find its way into Oblivion and would create my own plane. While the basic form would develop on its own it would be up to me to create the details, the environments and the Daedra that lived there. Nocturnal said that while the Princes could alter life, we cannot create it, which was the role of the Aedra or the Nine divines. So my personal Daedra would have to come from somewhere.

Thirdly, my appearance would change, into what she couldn't say but that it could be anywhere between my own human appearance to something not unlike Hermaeus Mora.

I prayed to the Gods that it wouldn't be that bad.

Three months have passed since then my powers have finished manifesting, and my transformation is complete. While my shape was still manly human, there were some differences. Whatever hair I had changed into a shoulder length, jet black scale-like hair (1), my skin lost all pigment and had become ghost white, my eyes had become similar to Alduin's and my nails and teeth were now pointed. I had also grown taller, and was about the same height as the thieves guild leader Brynjolf.

I looked like a demonic Nord.

My powers that had developed had shocked few but were surprising in their own right. Meridia told me that my spheres of influences here of harmony, and of heroic deeds, not something that was expected of a Daedric prince, but made sense. I had a checkered life, what with joining the thieves guild and the dark brotherhood, but I had lead the fight against many deadly villains and had fought to save lives. As well my abilities in my mortal life had been in harmony as well, with my Might, Stealth and Magic being in balance.

You don't become a thief without learning how to be sneaky first.

The first time I had stepped into my Plane of Oblivion was about a month after my transformation had completed. At first it actually looked similar to Tamriel but it had an air of peace and tranquility that the mortal world leaked. Meridia told me this was due to my magic, just as Apocrypha had tainted Miraak, my magic enlightened and calmed the energies of the mortal world. Knowing this I began to alter my plane using my powers over the lands. With three continents, each with environments ranging from large mountains to flat badlands, my plane began to take shape, with everything taking two months to alter. However, after the completion of my plane something interesting began to happen.

In the mortal world of Nirn, Lydia and the thane of Whiterun, Jarl Balgruuf , had a shine built in congratulations to my "promotion" (their idea not mine). The Statue was built using enchanted marble, was about ten feet tall, and was located just east of Riverwood, the first town I visited in my adventures. While the Statue had attracted tourists, it also attracted many animals and beastly creatures(2), with many of them disappearing after spending some time in the area. It turns out that the animals and creatures were lured there by my harmonious magic and were pulled in when they had absorbed a small percentage of it. Meridia said that a shrine built to honor or worship a Prince becomes connected to him, and that the beasts of Tamriel could sense this connection.

While most animals that had come to live in my plane gained some intelligence, some beasts such as Minotaurs became sentient. As well some Dragons had appeared and created their own kingdom and a new species had appeared due to a magical accident when arriving. A mixture of the eagles and saber cats of Skyrim, the Griffins were a mighty predator. However, I had still not created my own Daedric race. After closing the path to my Plane (still unnamed at this point) I thought of what my own new "children" should be. One day I was sitting outside of Whiterun with Lydia and Shaowmere, my two must trusted companions. While talking to Lydia, Shadow had taken his chance and eaten my food right out of my hand. Angry, I turned to yell but stopped when an idea appeared. While he was stubborn, violent and ate meat, Shadow was magical and had a sense of honor and loyalty to him that was nothing short of everlasting.

I never know what it looked like for a horse to have a weary look on its face in till that today.

While Shadow would be the perfect father to my new race, there needed to be a mother who was equally magical in light to be balanced. To this end I talked to the Princes I was connected with for an answer, and I got it from the King of the Hunt, Hircine himself. Well, Sheogorath was the one who pointed he in the right direction. He said that like myself, he had once been mortal and had taken the position of Mad-God when the old one gave him the position. He said that while he was mortal, he had killed a Magical horse called a Unicorn and had given its horn to the hunter for an artifact. While Hircine had given the horn to me for free, the idea of prey that could think like a mortal excited him, Sheogorath had a price. When my plane was fully completed I was to help a "spirit child" of his into my realm, to stay. I agreed on the terms that if he went too wild I could imprison him. He agreed.

I mean, it was just one Daedra, what damage could he do.

After having Meridia and Hircine revive the (thankfully) female Unicorn, I brought both her and Shadow in my plane, and began to expose them to large amounts of my magic. After a full day, both the Unicorn now named Moonlight and Shadow had both been transformed. They were differently proportionate and had become smaller, almost like they were now ponies instead of horses. Also, they lost much of their hard/solid features which became smooth and gained larger eyes, a much more mortal-like face, an image on their flank and the ability to talk. The image, named a cutie mark by Moonlight seemed to represent their talents and abilities, with Moonlights being a spell tome and Shadows being a bloody ebony dagger in front of a tombstone. They both argued to my plan for them to create the Daedric race, on one condition. Moonlight asked me to keep their offspring mortal, with their souls traveling to the great beyond instead of the normal act of them returning to the Plane like the other Daedra. She never said her reason but I argued to it, with one altered condition. While their souls would pass on to the beyond, these with strong powers would have their essence and strength remade; new body, soul, memories and life but with the power of their former life's added to their own. She agreed.

A Daedric prince couldn't have his greatest fighters dying on him now could he.

Shadowmere and Moonlight mated and 11 months later they had given birth to four children, each different then the next.

The first was a Unicorn, male with a white coat and dark red mane. He was weaker than his siblings but could use and manipulate magic into spells like his mother after her transformation.

The second was a male pony similar to Shadow, and had a green coat with a yellow mane. While he had no extra features, and couldn't use magic like his siblings, he seemed tied to the Plane , which allowed him to grow anything from plants and tree to even gems and crystals from simple rocks. He was also the strongest of his siblings with more strength and muscle then all three others combined.

The third was a bit shocking. It was a female with a light blue coat and a sliver mane. It seemed that the magical essence of her unicorn brother had mixed with the plane control of her second brother. While she didn't have a horn and couldn't cast spells , she had grown a set of wings and could manipulate the weather in the plane to her whim, from rain, snow, fog and even the winds, nature was at her call.

The fourth was something I could only describe as special. It was a female and was shaped similar to her siblings, but had vastly different features. With a hard shell replacing fur, insect wings, sharp teeth, and holes seemingly at random throughout her legs, wings, horn and hair, she appeared monstrous when compared to her brothers and sister. Not only that but it seemed she had some abilities of all her siblings, just not the same extent; she could cast spells, fly and create a cocoon like material from her own magic and body.

Shadow liked her the most.

Not to say he didn't care for all his children, but he had the best connection to her and named her Sithis, after the being that gave him his purpose. After that, while Shadow and Moonlight had many more pony children, none looked like Sithis, but to our (mostly Shadows) relief, we found that she bread similarly to the insects that she shared appearances with and would breed her own sub race.

With my plane of Oblivion established, there was still two things left to do.

The first was to name it. I thought long on the subject, but it was Durnehviir who was the mind behind its title. It would be called Ro'fahdon, a word in the Thu'um or Dragon speech meaning Balance and Friendship, the land of Harmony.

The last step to becoming a true Daedric Prince, or at least a it was according to Nocturnal, was to create my own artifact. I had given the ones back to their Princes when I had become a Prince, but it was now time to create my own. The first attempt was a failure, or least in my eyes, an amulet that increased ones magic power greatly but drained their sanity and health as a result. After hiding it in a deep dungeon in Ro'fahdon, I created my second artifact. A blade, called the Silver Horn, it was a long sword with the flat side resembling a unicorn horn and the blade shined a dull sliver. While it kept the holder in perfect health(3) and helped to heal injuries, it was more a weapon for Nirn then a object for peace.

After about three months I still had not created anything after the sword. One day, however, a young Altmer female named Jorana Jorthar(4), came to my shrine. She had left her home in the Summerset isles to become an adventurer, and had wanted to explore Skyrim first after hearing about the tales and adventures of the Dragonborn. Having been on the opposite side of this conversation myself, I couldn't resist sending her on a quest. I gave her five modified soul gems and one modified grand soul gem, and told her to see six people across Skyrim and have them place some of their magic inside the gems.

My original reasoning was for mostly sentimental value alone. While my friends visited my shine and talked with me often, none wished to enter Ro'fahdon and be exposed to my harmony magic. As well, they would not live long lives, not like me. I wanted something to remember them by, when the time for their passing had come. Two weeks later she returned, and for her troubles I named her my Champion, and gave her the Silver Horn as a gift.

It wasn't in till the gems were exposed to my magic did the amazing happen. Each transformed into an artifact, not an individual but a part of a set, with each taking a virtue from the persons magic in the gem.

The first of the five regular gems turned red and had the virtue of Loyalty. The magic had come from Hadvar, whose Loyalty to the Imperial Legion and to his friends never wavered.

The second turned purple and had the virtue of Generosity or Self-Sacrifice. Its magic had come from Serana, who had given everything including; herself, her ideals, and even her own people to stop a great evil with no thoughts of a reward, expect perhaps her own life.

The third turned blue and represented Laughter or Joy. It was filled by Brynjolf, who taught me to enjoy life and to enjoy the small things in life, even if that small thing was someone else's coin purse.

The fourth turned orange and seemed to contain the virtue of Honesty. This one had the magic of the night mother, a ghostly corpse who lead the Dark Brotherhood. During my time with them we had meet and spoken many times and had developed a special bond. And in all those times, she never once spook a lie to me, not always the whole trust, but never a lie.

The fifth gem turned pink and was the gem of Kindness. This gem had been filled by Frea, the Skaal. While she put on a cold front, she had a heart of gold and was always there to shoulder the burdens of her people.

The last and only grand soul gem represented the virtue of Friendship. This one was filled by Lydia, who had been my dearest friend and most trusted companion. It was this Gem that would unite the others, and would be the centre point for all the virtues.

I held the six close to my chest, each representing the six things needed to have balance and peace in one's own home and one's own self. Loyalty, Generosity. Laughter, Honesty, Kindness and Friendship.

The different Elements of Harmony.

**Hi Everyone and thanks for reading chapter two. **

**I want to apologise for the lateness of this chapter and for the spelling errors that I know I missed. This one was a bit harder to write but once I started it came much faster, I think it's because the first is mostly a recap of the game. **

**For the numbers their reasoning is:**

**1) Think of the Queen of blades hair but with smaller segments, about the size of a finger nail, and black in colour.**

**2) Creatures I count as the non-earth natural animals like, minotaurs ,dryads and dragons. **

**3) The sword keeps the person in perfect health in terms of poisons, diseases, fat levels, etc but while it helps healing, it doesn't give them wolverine class regeneration/powers. In game sword would be "The wielder is immune to disease and poison, and Regenerates health 50% faster". **

**4) I LOVE Jojo's bizarre adventure and have been naming my characters lately with Jojo style names, like an example of a character in the manga/anime is ****JO****nathan ****JO****estar if you see my meaning. **

**Thank you again for reading, if you don't review that's ok. I Read/visit allot of fanfiction/deviantart pages, so I don't leave allot of comments myself. So if people don't I won't get upset. If you do though thank you very much and I welcome all criticisms, within reason. **

**Have a great day and hope to see you soon. **


	3. Chapter 3 - The Pieces

**I do not own any of the Elder Scrolls games or MLP.**

**Chapters been edited, again just some grammar and spelling and a few small lore things on changelings. **

It's funny how fast time can pass when your immortal, and especially when you're a Daedric Prince. There's always something that needs altering or something that goes wrong.

For instance, when I created the lands in Ro'fahdon, I never chose where I would have my home. While rising the small island in the ocean was easy, repairing the damage done my earth altering quakes was not. The resulting shocks and tidal-waves caused large damage and injuries to two of my three continents, which also happened to the two most populated.

I'm a Breton for Azura's sake, where we supposed to be the smart ones.

Speaking of the two continents, they are doing quite while, resent events notwithstanding. The first island is largely populated by the Griffin Empire and the Minotaurs Republic. Both are strong warriors and while this originally lead to war, now they have made peace and see an odd understanding of each others strength.

The second is largely populated by my Daedra with all four races living close together. Although I fear for the future of the changelings, the race breed from Sithis. While the Pegasi and Earth-kin are respectful if a little wary of their cousins, the largely arrogant unicorns see them as something less then themselves. Not only that, but one unicorn lord thought them so low, he made captured changelings his slaves, working and building for their "masters".

I believe the large crater where his mansion used to be sends a clear message.

While I intervened in this moment I thought of the possible outcomes of my actions. Most princes rule over their plains, governing over their peoples, and yet I have no wish for this. I want to see my Daedra evolve and grow as a people without my aid or fear of my actions, but I also cannot simply leave Ro'fahdon to its own accords, the unicorns have made this clear. So I will do the next best thing.

While many of my mortal friends have left Nirn to be in their own afterlife's, there are some who have not. Serana is still young and powerful and was the perfect person to send on a quest. Giving her an old dagger I kept from my travels, I had her bring me a seed from the Eldergleam. Planting it in the centre of the pony continent, I exposed it to a combination of my magic and the Elements of Harmony.

The named "Tree of Harmony" would act like an enchanted item, giving off energy that would be recharged by the unlimited magic of the elements. The magic would give of a protective spell that would help the land defend against harm. The tree could also act without the elements, but the magic would run out after a thousand years. The other problem is that it needed the ponies of Ro'fahdon to be in balance for the tree to have much effect, with at least two tribes peaceful to each other to have any affect at all.

At least the Earth-kin and Pegasi are getting along.

I will also give one pony my blood, transforming one of my ponies into a Dragonborn like myself and keep the dragon blood alive. The pony who will inherit my blood will also be reborn even if one isn't partially powerful. With this, I also leave massages and wall writings which will grant the Dragonborn the knowledge of the Thu'um in the same way I learned.

While I will cut all connect with my plane, the one being in Ro'fahdon I'm still in contact with is Discord, the "son" of the Mad-God himself. While young he has very strong magic, and is in touch with my plains waters, meaning if he dies, he will simply be reborn.

Some ponies have also found a way to tap into the power of Ro'fahdon, and become one with it. Dubbed "Alicorns" by a Earth-kin, they are powerful and posses strong magic, but there seems to be two types.

The first are ones who connect themselves to the plains magic, by doing this they control the magic of a curtain type, such as Love, Justice, Valor, and so on. However, do to Moonlight's wish, the magic of Ro'fahdon is not tied to its waters, and as such they will grow old and die like the other ponies, with a somewhat increased lifespan, measured to be around forty years or so.

The second type are ones who connect their magic and spirit to naturally magic objects in Ro'fahdon, such as a landform, or a magically created object, such as the stars. They gain immortally, and would be reborn in the plains waters, however, it seems that I have the power to remove this immortality. For removing their magic connection is simple, for me, and doesn't seem to affect them, besides the loss in power. However, only I and the pony can remove their spirit connection, which seems to kill them instantly.

I found this out the hard way. Poor Solaire. (1)

The Changeling Queen is also similar to the mortal alicorn. There is only one Queen and a new queen is created by my magic reincarnation spell, meaning all queens, past and future, were originally Sithis. They also live long lives, close to five hundred years, and also seem to embody a type of magic. As well, there is the rare Changeling Prince or Princess, which has less power and shorter lives then the Queen and is created by the queen by mixing her genes with one of the other three races.

With the tree in place and the damages repaired, my time of acting in Ro'fahdon is over. While I will speak to my friends and those who visit my shrines in Nirn, I will not interact with my Daedra, not in till I can be curtain of their evolution. I will hide myself away on my home island of Wayrest, named after the city I grow up in. Although my time of interacting with my little ponies is over, there are some silver linings. Even though I am a Daedric Prince, due to my defeat of Alduin, I am welcome to Sovngarde any time. Shadow, as a being born of Sithis, is immortal and has chosen to stay with me in my plane. As well, any mortal champions I name will be allowed to come and go from Ro'fahdon at their choosing as well.

I write in this journal not to say that my transformation was a curse, but a blessing, for I always wondered on what Tiber Septim thought when he became one of the nine, and now I think I understand.

There will be three copies of this journal, the original will be kept with me, in my library. The others will go to Nirn and Ro'fahdon, where they will stay till the end of the world.

To the reader of the journal of Ro'fahdon;

I write this in the language of Dragons, lost to almost all, even to the noble beasts themselves. If you can read this, then I am greatly joyed. If you wish to find me, take a boat from the land of ponies and sail to my island, its location will be written in the folding on the back. If you can make your way out to sea, past the illusion and spells defending my home, then I swear to leave my island, and live in the lands of my people once again.

Signed Mihovil;

Daedric Prince of Ro'fahdon,

Dragonborn,

Hero,

Arch-Mage,

Thief,

Listener of the Dark brotherhood,

Thane of Whiterun,

Warrior

Breton

Adventurer (2)

**Spike**

I don't why Twilight fainted but I know it has something to do with that book she was reading. Shining Armor said that he found it near the cave containing the Tree of Harmony. Apparently he was building a guard outpost near its location as a way of protecting it, and one of the workers found it buried in a chest.

Twilight being one of a few ponies who can read ancient dragon, jumped at the chance to read and learn from it.

Fluttershy had come over to visit when she started reading, and while she stayed in the conversation at the start, just after a page she was only focused on it and nothing else.

After about eighteen minutes Twilight closed the book and ripped open the cover on the back. Knowing her to never harm a book before, me and Fluttershy didn't know what had caused this out-burst. After looking at some strange letters that I couldn't make heads or tails of, she fainted.

We cared her up to her room and turned to leave when I asked

"Fluttershy?"

"Yes, Spike?" She said looking down at me

"What do you think was written in the book that could to that to Twilight. I mean, she's seen and fought with Nightmare Moon, Discord, Chysalis and Sombra and never acted like this before, and never about a book. Do you think she learned something scary." I said growing a bit more panicked.

"I don't know Spike," she replied, her voice getting quieter and her face disappearing behind her mane. It was obvious that she was scared too, and me getting panicked wasn't helping. "but if was so scary to make even somepony like Twilight faint, then maybe we should tell Princess Celestia about it."

"Good thinking!"

I run downstairs to get a scroll and start writing. I hope Twilights not getting nightmares about whatever was in that book. (3)

**Trixie**

'Trixie has seen better days' she thought to herself, as she laid in a burn to escape the rain, unknown to the cheery farmer next door.

After the Ursa minor incident most ponies ridiculed Trixie and made fun of her, but after the amulet incident most where now down right hostel. She didn't mean to take over Ponyville, she only wanted to get some payback at Twilight Sparkle, but the amulet had other plans.

'Well at least Trixie's not insane, and that she only became a jerk.' After the insadent, she some back ground research (which she should have done before putting it on) on the amulet. It turns out that the three other ponies that have used the amulet in the past become insane shortly after using it and went on a rampage before stopping all their own. Permanently.

'Trixie wonders if it's because of **that** which helped her keep her mind, she doesn't know any other ponies that can do that.'

When she was younger her mother brought her to The Great Dragon Wall Cave, the largest of the known "word walls" written in the ancient dragon language.

When she was there the tour guide said that even the experts were able to read about 85% of the writing. But when Trixie saw it, it was if the words where clear as day. It talked about a great ancestor and how he was a dark being who lived and loved to _**kill**_(4) and even though he ate meat, he was a loyal friend. But when she told other ponies about it they laughed at her, even one such "expert" who worked there told me that I was mistaken, how could anypony be related to somepony who liked to kill for fun. But when she pointed out that the word kill was written there, it came out different. It sounded like "Krii" and a wave of purple energy raced towards him.

He fell to the ground, as if his legs didn't have the strength to lift him and he started to scream in pain and didn't stop for a minute. Everypony was scared and Trixie's mother quickly brought her home, forbidding her from ever speaking that word again.

'Not like it matters' Trixie thought 'nopony believes her anyway. The last pony who could read and speak in the dragon language without training was Starswirl the bearded, and how can somepony like Trixie compare to him.'

Trixie closed her eyes, hoping that the farmer wouldn't notice her in till the rain stopped and she had gotten some sleep.

**?**

Mother has been acting strange. As queen of the changelings we are all connected to her and for some reason, she has been melancholy and I can't help but feel responsible.

When mother first replaced the princess during the invasion, she had taken some gene's from her fiancé and hatched me. However, by the time of my birth, the invasion had failed, and all the others seemed to hold some resentment towards me. Changelings age quickly, so by the time mother returned home I was a filly, happy to see her but she didn't return my expression. My blue eyes and soft blue mane were reminders to her and she saw me more as a pony daughter of my father then a changeling.

She has always been cold towards me, and now I feel that she has had enough of me, and simply wants me gone.

So I will leave, I will go into the world of ponies and find my father. I hope that he understands, I never asked to be born, but I was and if he doesn't, I will find my own place in this world or my name isn't Shimmering Moonlight.

**Tirek**

The rain continues to fall as I wait, I wait for my power to return so that when I am strong again I can take the accursed weather powers from the ponies who control it. Back home(5), where it never rained, on that rock of warring tribes, me and my brother, Scorpan, were rulers. While only I had the power to absorb magic, we lead our clan to great heights.

But we wanted more out of life, when to be leaders of a small tribe on a old rock.

We left our home in search of power, of treasures, and adventure and when we found Equestria, our prayers were answered. We want our own ways, planning to meet again soon, when I found an temple. I made my way down to the bottom were I found an old amulet. As I grabbed it, I realized that I was magical and adsorbed its power.

I never felt better

When I exited the temple I found my way to small pony. It was there that I realized the ponies of this land were also magical and were susceptible to my powers.

When I meet with my brother, I told him of my plan but Scorpan refused to take part. He told me that he had befriended the ponies of this land and that he wanted to live their peaceful life. I tried to speak with, to tell him that we would share power, and rule side by side, but he refused and left.

It wasn't until later I learned that he had betrayed me to the rulers of this land and had placed me in a prison, which, to be fair, was surprising well built and guarded. Before he left he gave me his necklace and asked for forgiveness. But he won't find any from me.

My brother betrayed me for these ponies. And once regain some of my power I will take all the power from these ponies and destroy this land, and at the end of all this I will hunt down my brother.

But first I will wait for this rain to end.

**Celestia**

Spike's letter was concurring, as all things that involve the old dragon language are. While most ponies don't pay them much attention, Starswirl did, and added them to my sister and I's lessons. He believed that all beings that lived in our world were brought here by a single being. A being he said that could rework the world with its voice and was thought to have originally breed the ponies that we know and are today.

He also believed that the old dragon writings that exist were placed there by this being, this world-shaper. However, his proof was a little too extreme for many to handle. These ideas came to him after he read the only word wall that was discovered at his time. Apparently he could read them perfectly and the wall told of a great flood that destroyed much of the our western coastline and how it was an unfortunate accident caused by this being.

While powerful, he was certainly eccentric.

The thought that a pony could read an unknown language without studying it caused most ponies to dismiss his ideas but after years of studying the wall and having 75% of it transcribed, most of what he said has become known but kept secret.

For this is truly disconcerting. Whoever this being was, it had the power to reshape the land to his whim, and we had no idea of this beings mortals or heart. There is only one other being with this level of power at his disposal. The problem was that when I questioned Discord about any information he had, he muttered something about it being about time and left to "prepare for the upcoming chaos".

I hope Twilight learned something useful in that book.

**Mihovil**

"You think we should help him?"

"Shadow or Ysgramor?"

Lydia and I shared a look and went back to the fight. Shadow and I were in Sovngarde and Shadow used his ability to speak to start a fight with the first harbinger.

Not the first time.

Lydia turns to me and asks "Why is he being so aggressive? I know he enjoys killing but he seemed to tone it down for the last dozen or so fights."

"Turns out that Moonlight was remade by Ro'fahdon recently and because of his connection with her, he felt her magic leave its waters."

"So he's angry over losing her again?"

"No" I said as Ysgramor falls to the floor, Shadow standing over him "I told him he can't go after and eat the pony she was reborn as, not in till a pony makes it to my island at least."

"And how much longer will that take?"

We both stopped as a scream rang though the halls, three Nords tried to pull Shadow off Ysgramor, but he seemed to have a powerful bite on his neck.

"Not soon enough. But not much longer, the journal I left has been found and it's in the hoofs of a pony who can read it. Shouldn't be much longer now."

"So then why aren't you there?" she says looking like my mother "What happens when one of your Daedra make it to your island and no-one's there? and did you tell Shadow about the journal being found?"

"No" I said looking away "but I didn't but I made sure that I would be back in time for anyone's arrival. If any boat or pony gets closer than 50 miles from Wayrest I'll know about it."

Both of us turned back as Ysgramor seemed to give Shadow a taste of his own medicine. 'Nords are weird.'

"Looks like things are starting to get interesting. Mind if I come along?"

I turned to Lydia, both giving each other that same look. The same we used to give when we walked Skyrim together. It was time for another adventure.

"Of course, I'll be just like the old days."

We turned as Shadow walked up to us, stopping as he saw the smiles on our faces.

"I miss something important?"

**Third Chapter Done. Hardest one to write so far. Sorry If the Characters seem a bit OCish, but this is the price for Fanfic's being Fan creations I guess. Here are this chapters numbers:**

**1) Getting rid of the Elder Scrolls stuff, that's my own personal head canon on Alicorns and the different types we've seen in the show.**

**2) That is the list of stuff I was thinking about him sign off. After I picked adventurer, I went back and rewrote the list into the fanfic itself. **

**3) Because Spike is still young, I would imagine that he associates fainting with being scared, and with Fluttershy being herself, they are in turn making each other more scared.**

**4) When the thu'um for Kill (Krii) is on the word wall this glows in a light. I wanted to make the word stand out in the paragraph. The Marked for death shout is also one of my brothers favorite and I didn't want the first one spoken to be Fos'Ro'Da.**

**5) The third continent is the smallest and instead of one or two large populations, it's a mix of different smaller clans. **

**And that's it. If you want to review Go ahead but don't feel obligated. I can read and look at allot of stories and pictures in a day, so I know not every piece of content that someone likes can get a review or post.**

**I don't know how long the next chapter will take but I'll try and get it out sooner than last time (what was it 3ish mouth)**

**Sorry again if my grammar's a piece of shit. No editor and English was never my best class.**

**Hope to see you again. **


	4. Chapter 4 - The Voyage 1: Getting Help

**I do not own any of the Elder Scrolls games or MLP.**

**"This is me speaking"**

**'I'm thinking...I'm thinking'**

**Twilight**

"So let me get this straight Twilight, Equestria and everything in it was created by some God-thing that can kill Dragons with his voice and eat their souls like candy to make himself stronger. That about right?"

Rainbow Dash looked at me with a sceptical look, and she wasn't the only one. After I had fainted (how embarrassing), Spike and Fluttershy had gathered the others, and all of whom were expecting answers. So I told them the story I read in the journal, leaving out a few bits.

Weird demon ponies who ate meat would have freaked them out. It did me.

"Well, he's not really a God, not really, he didn't create the beings living here but altered them. The journal says that there's a difference between those type of beings and these 'Daedric Princes' he's a part of. And it's more like he absorbs their souls, I don't think he physically eats them."

"Oh, cause that makes me feel so much better."

"I hav'ta argue with Dash on this Twi. If what you're sayin' is true, then even thinking about this Mihovil fella' makes me mighty nervous."

I turned to Applejack, she looked...unsure, not scared but differently unsettled. However Applejack was one of the bravest ponies that I knew, and her being unnerved was making the others a little scared. The silence lasted minutes before Rainbow spoke up.

"Well, you said that this guy lives on an island, right? So all we have to do is take a boat, find him and we get our answers. Simple."

"It's not simple Dash" I said, gaining everyone's attention. "The characters on the back look like coordinates and while I can read most of the Dragon language, there's never been any written numbers before or at least any that have been documented. Furthermore, the journal says that the islands protected by magic and illusions. Wards are no problem but I haven't studied or used upper level illusion magic, so we'd need an expert."(1)

"But what 'bout that Dragon-whoists, that pony that can read that gibberish without learnin' it first."

"Dragon-born and it might be next to impossible. The power of the Thu'um is recycled though Equestria's magic, not though genealogy. The last known Dragon-born was Starswirl and nopony else has been recorded since."

"Welllll..." Started Pinkie Pie , a big smile appearing on her face "when I want to throw somepony a party but can't find them, I leave invites all over town to make sure they find out about it. What if we did something similar but all over Equestria!"

It was a great idea, and from Pinkie Pie.

"What a marvellous idea Pinkie." Said Rarity "I can start working on a design for it right away."

"It's perfect!" I said, grabbing my bags "Rarity, I'll come with you, I'll write the invite in the Dragon language after you make it, that way only the pony were looking for will be able to read it. Applejack, can you talk to the local press. Tell them that princess Twilight needs to use their machines."

"Can do Sugercube."

"Awesome," said Rainbow "I'll talk to Derpy at the post office and see about getting them delivered."

"And I'll start planning the party for when the Dragon pony shows up" Said Pinkie hopping up and down.

"Spike, write to Celestia, see if she knows any Illusionary experts."

"Sure...but Twilight..."

"Great, we all have something to do, let's get to it." I said. All of us but Spike walked out, with me closing the door. Though I think we forgot something.

**Spike**

I was about to say something else when Twilight closed the door behind her. Great. Silence filled the room as I walked over to the table and looked under it.

There was Fluttershy, covering her eyes and not moving an inch. If you painted her fur grey you would think she was a statue.

"You got scared when Twilight told that story from the journal, didn't you?"

Nodding her head, she started to walk out from under the table, looking a bit embarrassed.

"After I write to the princess, do you what to go get some ice cream?" (2)

"sure."

Pulling out a parchment out I couldn't help but think of the situation. I mean somepony with ancient dragon powers is coming to Ponyville, to the library! Great. I just hope it's somepony nice and when Golden Oaks gets (inevitably) set on fire, that it doesn't get blamed on me...and that I don't get my soul sucked out for someponies breakfast!

**Celestia**

*sigh*"At least Twilight's ok."

Looking out the window, I put the letter Spike sent on my desk. I feared that the journal had some sort of enchantment on it to somehow protect it's information, but it was just Twilight being herself. I still remember the infamous 'lesson zero' as her friends called it, *sigh* the things she gets into.

Though the other things written need to be addressed. Illusion magic is...a complicated school, while it's not as reviled as darker magic's like necromancy, used incorrectly it could cause great damages. Most 'experts' in Illusion magic would be journeyman level at best in comparison to other schools. Which means Twilight will need help from outside Canterlot.

However a royal decree might force the pony to go underground, Illusionary magic isn't exactly popular. Though there is one way to find ponies on a more personal level.

Getting up, I walked to Luna's room. Her ability to talk and interact with ponies in their dreams will help find the pony we need without scaring them...too much.

Walking to her room, I thought of how we can convince this pony. Maybe if we told them just to go to Ponyville, it's not as imposing as coming Canterlot by royal guard. It would save time for Twilight in the long run.

Coming to her door I found it locked...'that's odd.'

*knock**knock**knock*

"Luna? I need to speak to you."

"What thou need of me sister?"

I grimaced a little, while her vocabulary had gotten better, it still needed some work.

"Twilight and her friends are planning a voyage, but they are expecting to be facing Illusionary defences on their travels. They were hoping we could help find them an expert."

"But even before my imprisonment Illusion magic was unpopular. I thought that there were no true experts at your school."

"No there's not. That's why I was hoping you could use your Dream Walking to find a pony for Twilight. Do you think you can do it? There's allot of ponies in Equestria."

"Of course sister, but such a large task is difficult work. I would very much like something in return."

Of course there's a catch.' She's been talking to Discord again.' "Well Luna, what do you want...and why is your door locked? I'm coming in." I said using a unlocking spell on her door, 'they don't teach that at the academy'.

"NO DOn't...

Walking in...I couldn't believe it, there stood Luna in front of her large mirror; fake leather boots and vest with white fur, red war paint, a horned helmet, and a large war hammer made from plastic resting on her shoulder.

...feathers."

"Luna? Wh..." I couldn't speak, I thought that a 1000 years of ruling a nation would have prepared me better for surprises.

"It's the second Tuesday of the month. " She said, her face matching her paint. "We meet every two weeks for a day of 'Tombs and Treasures' (TM) but today a few ponies will be running late."(3)

"When...?" I said, still a little shocked

"Tomb Lord Derpy invited me after Nightmare Night, hoping it would help me make some close friends. My characters a Barbarian."

"Well, I guess it's ok...so long as you're having...wait."

I stopped, all shock gone, and glared at her, my mental calendar appearing in my head.

"Cadence and Shining Armor's wedding was on the second Tuesday of that month...was this meeting the reason you were gone for the Changeling invasion and missed the wedding...the one you were invited personally to?"

Her wide eyes then big smile obvious signs of my question being correct. Smiling, I teleported my personal camera and took some photo's, Luna's shocked face in each.

"Tell you what, dear sister, how about in exchange for finding that pony for Twilight, I never tell anypony about this and I don't give Discord these pictures to do with as he pleases. Deal?"

"deal."

"Great," I said, turning to leave "come get me when you find somepony. Have fun questing."

"Sure."

"Oh and Luna?"

She turned to me was I was just about to close the door, a big frown on her face.

"What?"

"The Shaman is a way better class."

I closed the door, her wide eyes putting a bigger smile on my face.

'I wonder if I still have my old mask and staff?' (3.5)

**Trixie**

" '_If you can read this writing but you've had no prior lessons or teachings, please come to the Golden Oaks Library in Ponyville. If you do you will be greatly compensated by the Princesses of Equestria for your time and services. _

_Signed Princess Twilight Sparkle'_ "

"Great, the one time it starts to look up for Trixie and it gets shot down in the same paragraph."

Trixie sighs and turns away. Walking has always helped her think, it was one of the reasons she became a traveling showmare. As if her body itself has this natural desire to travel and seek adventure, and right now Trixie needs to make a tough design on if she should take this gamble.

"On one hoof Trixie can read that writing, so if she goes to Ponyville she could be greatly rewarded, but the moment she gets there, Trixie could get things thrown at her"…..Splat…"things worse than tomatoes at least."

Pulling said fruit out of her hair and eating it, she spoke her mind.

"While most of Ponyville dislikes Trixie, Twilight has forgiven her, and now that she's a princess she can at least make the citizens leave Trixie alone. Plus the bits that could come out of this could get Trixie a new wagon, at the very least."

Stopping with a determined look on her face.

"Trixie will go to Ponyville, talk to Sparkle, do what needs to be done, and leave before a mod can form. It's the perfect plan."

While the ticket cost more than normal ("sudden price inflations Trixie's horn"), Trixie boarded the train and sat down, preparing for the trip to Ponyville and dreading the 'welcoming' she'll get. She stared at her on reflection as the train started to leave.

'Maybe this wasn't the best idea'

"excuse me"

Turning towards the small voice, there stood a dark grey Pegasus with a blue mane, green eyes and a yin-yang cutie mark without the dots.

"Is this seat taken?"

"No, noponies sitting there. You can have it."

"Thank you."

Sitting down, the mare turns toward Trixie.

"So...where are you going, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Ponyville. If what Trixie read is true, then her skills are needed there. She is Equestria's most great and powerful Unicorn after all." Trixie said with a little of her old self pouring though. Old habits die hard, ok. "And if it works out then Trixie has caught the break she needed."

"I hope it works out."

"Thanks. What about you?"

"Me? I was going to Canterlot to look for my Father, I've...I've never meet him before. But before I left home, I heard Mother say that he's got a sister living in Ponyville. I was hoping to meet with her, and explain what's going on with Mother and Father. Hopefully she can even help me find him."

"Trixie hopes you find him. He must be important if he lives in Canterlot."

The mare looked away, deep in thought. "Mother said that he's a high ranked officer in the guard. She never said what rank, but I apparently have his hair and tail colour so I should be able to find him, faster too if his sister helps. But Trixie can I um" She said looking nervous "..ask you a question?'

"Sure, she doesn't mind." 'Trixie thinks that this is the most anypony has spoken to her in a while. It's nice.'

"May I travel with you? At least to Ponyville? It's my first time leaving home and I'm a little nervous."

"Sure," She said, almost to quickly "she'd be happy to have some company. Trixie's the name...though Trixie thinks you knew that by now." She said, looking a bit embarrassed. "It's nice to meet you."(4)

"I'm Shimmering Moonlight, but Moonlight's just fine. Nice to meet you too."

**Octavia**

I can't believe somepony stole my wagon. Again! First that time at the fair and now this. Trapped halfway between Appleloosa and Ponyville, and why? My cousin Fiddle Faddle wanted me to finally meet the Apple family she had married into, and after the last train's cargo broke my cello, I only travel by walking or coach. Great, done in by my own stubbornness.

What's more, Vinyl's most likely at her gig at Manehattan by now, and with her being the only pony who knows my schedule, there's nopony to know I'm missing or late.

"Why does my life suck? Why can't bad things happen to bad ponies...like Vinyl, she's the one who blasted that music from our house then blamed it on me." *sigh* "And this blasted cello's killing my back."

"Can I help you with that?"

I span around to face the voice, I didn't even hear her get close!

"Where did you come!? Celestia's feathers you scared me."

"Sorry, I've been told that I can sneak up on ponies. Are you all right?"

Catching my breath, I saw the mare that startled me. A maroon coat, a black mane, yellow eyes, and...Bat wings? That's different, most bat-ponies are darker shades of blue.

"I'm ok, I was just lost in thought. My wagon got stolen so now I've had to carry my cello half-way across Equestria. You're actually the first pony I've seen walking on the road. Don't care for the train either?

"No, not really. I prefer walking, a long time ago I traveled with some companions and I grow to love seeing the sights and walking the roads. It reminds me of the old days."

"I understand, these days most ponies don't care for the old ways, my music included. Most are into more modern things, not that it's a bad thing. I think music, no matter the type should be enjoyed, but some things are just to important to be forgotten."

"And I used to think I sounded old." She said, a koi smile growing on her face.

"Quite you." I said getting embarrassed but my own smile growing in return. 'It's strange, I don't usually warm up to new ponies this quick, but she seems nice and really friendly for some reason. '

"Would you care for some company?" I asked "I might not be your old friend, but someponies better then nopony, right?"

"I would love some company, and don't worry, while he's a dear friend, meeting new ponies is always nice."

"And how is your friend, is he doing well?"

"Him? He's doing alright, though a little black birdie told me that he'll be getting some company of his own soon, something he hasn't had for a while. And I wouldn't mind checking in on him if the chance arises, it feels like it's been an age."

"Glad to hear he's ok, my names Octavia by the way."

"Nice to meet you Octavia, my names Serana."

**Luna**

Dream walking has always been difficult to describe to other ponies. The space around me was vast, as if one could simply point and explain eternity without speaking. A endless sea of stars and galaxies, with small orbs of light flouting throughout the void. These orbs were the dreams of the ponies of Equestria and though those dreams I could speak and interact with them.

Now looking for the pony that Twilight needed would take some time but would not be impossible, for when I approached an orb, one of my senses would react according to the ponies special talents or skills. Magical talents were also easy to identify, for my sense that reacted was taste. Each tasted different, from things like chocolate for pure telekinesis to strong cinnamon for fire based. (5)

'I really hope I don't run into a necromancer...ugh, I might have to brush my teeth after.'

The real problem was that while the dream orbs would glow red if the pony was having a nightmare, they didn't show any other identifying features. So while looking for the Illusion expert wasn't hard, it was time consuming. and could take multiple nights.

'This could take a while.'

-(time Jump)-

It took four hours of walking and ten's of thousand of orbs when I found the orb I was looking for; the strong taste of copper, the sign of a expert in Illusions. I phased into the dream, and manifested near the pony.

I appeared in the dream and I seemed to be in the air...moving fast?

looking down, I saw that I manifested on the back of a..."Dragon?"

Not just any dragon, a black dragon, quite large for its kind with spikes covering most of its body, and wings instead of front claws.

"This is most odd."

**_"You're telling Trixie."_**

Shocked, I took flight. While I could interact with objects in dreams, the only beings that could hear and see me were the dreamers themselves. So the fact that this dragon could hear me was next to impossible unless...

"What magic is this?!"

The dragon had turned around and faced me

**_"It's odd right? Normal ponies don't dream of being dragons._**"(6)

"You are a pony?"

"**_That's right your majesty...could you follow Trixie, it's hard to talk and fly like this."_**

The dragon flow to a nearby mountain where it landed. Once grounded, it glowed a yellow light and seemed to shrink, turning into a light blue unicorn. I landed next to her.

"You dream of odd things, little pony. Being a great black dragon isn't something that most would think of, let alone dream about."

"You don't have to tell Trixie, she already knows this." She said, a frown growing on her face. "Trixie thinks it has something to do with that weird writing she can read."

"Writing?" 'surly she couldn't mean...'

"Yeah, the one that's written on those big walls that Trixie sees all over Equestria. She can read it, actually it's the reason Trixie's dreaming this. Whenever she reads that writing she gets this dream for a few days."

"You recently read the Dragon speech?"

"Yeah, it was on those flyers put out by Twilight Sparkle. Trixie is actually on a train right now, on her way to see her. Speaking of, do you know what the reward for the task is, cause Trixie would like it in bits..."She stopped and looked at me, realising again who she was talking to."...if that's at all possible, your majesty." she finished, bowing a little.

I was Speechless.

"I'm Speechless."

She looked at me confused.

"Why's that princess?"

"I was looking for an Illusion expert" I explained "...one that could help Twilight on a voyage she is undertaking, but to find that the expert was also the Dragon-born at she also needed...outstanding."

Trixie looked surprised but it soon disappeared, replaced with a blush and a large grin.

"Trixie doesn't know about expert, she learnt all she knows from her Mother and learnt the rest herself."

Shaking my head, I snapped out of my shock.

"Well, this is great news. However it was learnt, you are the pony I was looking for. Please, go to Twilight right away, I'll tell my sister the great news."

Turning to leave, I was stopped by her voice.

"Princess Luna? Could Trixie ask a favour of you?"

I stopped and looked at her.

"Of course. What do you need my little pony."

"Trixie's traveling with a companion," She said looking sadden "she says that her father's in the guard and is an upper ranked officer, but she's never meet him and doesn't know his name."

"How awful"

"But she does know that he has a sister in Ponyville and that he has her darker blue mane and tail. Trixie was hoping that you could find out what his sisters name is or even if there's multiple guards with families that match. It would make her mission that much easier."

"Of course! I would be happy to help. I'll visit you tomorrow to let you know what her name is."

"Thank you Princess."

I dematerialized out of the dream realm and back into reality. I needed to tell Celestia the good news right away!

-(time Jump)-

"What excellent news Luna! And what luck."

We were talking in her bedroom, each in our sleeping gowns and a cup of coffee floating in front of us.

As nice as my wings are, I love my horn.

"Yes, and she was already on her way to Ponyville. With no delays she should be there the day after tomorrow."

"This is great, thank you for your help Luna."

"It was no problem, and I know of our deal *cough*, but I need your help with something."

"What is it?"

"The Dragon-born is traveling with a pony that is trying to find her father. She knows that he is upper officer in the guard and that he has a sister in Ponyville but about that's it. Do you know of any that fits."

"Yes...none."

What?

"What?"

Celestia turned towards her desk and nodded at the paperwork.

"When a pony passes training and officially joins, we move his or her immediate family to Canterlot. It helps to keep the pony's family from worrying, and also helps the guards morale and their dedication to help protect the city. While some might leave for a time, we ask that they keep a semi-permanent residence here in the city."

"Surly there must be some exception. She said that he was a high ranking officer with a sister in Ponyville and a dark blue mane and tail. Is there anypony who matches, I don't believe her information is wrong."

"Well, the only pony I can think of is Shining Armor, he's the only guard with family outside the city, not to mention the hair colour."

"But that would mean..."

She and I looked at each other, both surprised at the evidence. Upper ranked officer, Lives in Canterlot, has a sister in Ponyville, has a Dark blue mane.

Celestia ran to her desk, looking though the guard papers she keeps in it.

"It's not possible, Shining has never been with anypony expect for Cadence."

'What?' "How do YOU know that?"

"I wasn't about to allow my niece to be with just anypony, so I did some research."

'Weirdo'

"Maybe the information was wrong...unless."

"Unless?"

She turned towards me, allowing me to see her shocked and slightly disturbed face.

"Unless he thought it was Candace at the time..."

'Oh, Snap!' I thought

"Oh, Snap!" I accidently said out loud

"Indeed, and while it rises all sorts of questions, we need to focus on what's important."

"Which is?" 'Why does she always stop to make pauses?'

"What are her motives, and most important...What do we tell Twilight and the Dragon-born?"(7)

"...those are good questions. Guess we're not getting sleep tonight, uh Tia?"

"No, I guess not."

"Great."

**Those ends Chapter 4. This chapter was something else all right. It was actually in a different order but I changed it after some revisionism, hope it was good.**

**Here are the numbers:**

**1) I don't think dragon numbers were even in the game. I realised that after I wrote the third chapter. oops. **

**2) I love the idea of Fluttershy and Spike looking out for each other, since both are easily scared and frightened but have had monuments of determination and are loyal to their friends. **

**3) I spent 10 minutes thinking of a good D&D style name. Fuck. Also, Cosplaying Luna...adorable. **

**3.5) As an older Brother, teasing your younger sibling is part of your 'job', not too much but whenever you can get away with it.**

**4) God, trixie is so hard to write, from a grammar position I mean. It's a spell check nightmare.**

**5) This was not my own idea. I read a Dragon age Fanfic where Alistair explains to Morrigan that his templar powers work this way when sensing magic. I thought it was awesome but I forget the stories name. Sorry. **

**6) remember that the dragon blood trixie has is from Mihovil, who absorbed Alduin. SO it would make sense that some part of the black dragon remains, even if it's only like this. He was the first born of Akatosh after all. **

**7) They keep calling Trixie Dragon-born in the same way other ponies called Twilight "celestia's student" or how someone calls a Doctor just "Doctor", even when they know his or her name. And those are good questions. **

**Ones which you'll get the answers to...unless I forget. **

**Anyway thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Again Please excuse any shit Grammar or spelling that got passed spell check, though I think I'm getting better.**

**Also please excuse me if any of the characters feel a bit OCish. I'm trying my best at keeping them as they are, but thus is the nature of Fanfic's i guess. **

**Leave a review or comment if you like but don't feel bad if you don't. I read and view lots of content on the internet in a day and I know that not everyone can get reviews or comments. Anything is welcome though.**

**Hope to see you again in chapter 5. **

**P.S. New segment I call: Shameless plugs by ThatPaladin. the three day are**

**1) Hatfilms, a great youtube channel.**

**2) Double Toasted, Funny news and movie reviews. Always good for a laugh. **

**3) VaatiVidya, great Dark souls lore videos. **


	5. Chapter 5 - The Voyage 2: Headaches

**I do not own any of the Elder Scrolls games or MLP.**

**"This is me speaking"**

**'I'm thinking...I'm thinking'**

**Trixie**

"Could you repeat that Princess? Trixie thinks she had something in her ear. It sounded like you said that: not only is Moonlight's father Twilight's older brother, but her mother is Chrysalis, the Changeling Queen."

"Yes, that's the basics."

Trixie sat in her dream, thinking over the information that Princess Luna told her. She had spent most of the day aboard the train to Ponyville, talking with Moonlight, and it was hard to imagine her being a Changeling.

"But Moonlight doesn't seem like a Changeling, She seems too...polite. And Trixie thought that Changelings replaced Ponies, wouldn't creating somepony new with ties to such important figures raise questions?"

The Princess nodded, seemed that she had thought that herself.

"Yes, my sister and I had that same question. Unfortunately, we were unable to find an answer. Which is why we are asking you to keep an eye on her, just in case. Our sister is going to send a letter to Twilight explaining Moonlights situation so try and hold out in till then. Be careful, as of this time, we have no knowledge of her intentions at this time."

"Trixie will...and thank you Princess, even if the information was more than she was expecting."

"Your very welcome, my little pony."

She felt the dream beginning to fade as she awoke. Looking around it seemed the only ponies awake were Moonlight, who was entranced by a book, and a few other ponies scattered around.

Stretching, Trixie yawned and thought of what to do.

'I won't tell her I know about her or Twilight just yet, better to keep some of the cards in Trixie's hoof.'

"Morning."

"Oh, good morning Trixie."

Looking at Moonlight as she put her book down, Trixie wondered how anypony as nice as her could be a changeling. It also raised some questions.

'If she really is a Changeling, she seems underprepared to be a scout, and if she was going undercover then why pick such a background for herself. If what Princess Luna says is true then there are three possible conclusions; She's a Changeling and she'll lying, she's a pony and she's telling the truth or she's a Changeling and telling the trust.

"Trixie?"

Shaking her head, Trixie snapped herself back to reality.

"Yes Moonlight?"

"I wanted to thank you."

'She wants to thank me?' "What for?"

"When I got on the train...I was so nervous, and was thinking about giving up. I mean...I thought that poni...uh..other ponies.."

'Nice save Moonlight, that's not at all suspicious.'

"..wouldn't like me, or maybe my aunt would just slam her door in my face after talking with her. But when I talked to you, you were so friendly and so willing to help me..."

Trixie blushed, remembering that it was more her loneliness then generosity that caused her to so quickly agree to help.

"..find my father, it gave me hope that maybe other ponies weren't so bad. I just...really wanted to thank you Trixie, for giving me chance and being so nice."

Trixie could feel the tears starting to well up, this was one of the nicest things anypony has said to her. Wiping them away, a large smile grow on her face.

"It's Trixie's pleasure...and thank you Moonlight."

She smiled at me and went back to her book.

'Guess it doesn't matter if she's a Changeling or not, ' Trixie thought, looking out the window. She knew first hoof that while ponies had a nice reputation, they could cruel as well. So maybe the opposite could be true for Changelings. 'and Trixie will help her find her father.' (1)

Several minutes past as the sun rose from the dawn.

"Hey, Moonlight?"

"Yes Trixie?" she said looking up from her book

"What time is it?"

"uh About 8:00 o'clock, I think."

"and how long in till the train gets to Ponyville?"

"I think about an hour."

"Good, then we have time." Trixie said looking back at Moonlight. 'Hopefully the Princesses letter won't get there till then.'

"Time for what?" She asked, putting her book back down.

"Trixie needs to tell you something. Two nights ago Princess Luna visited her dreams..."

**Serana**

"Delicious."

As I wiped my mouth of the blood that covered it, I looked down at my meal. The Earth Pony Octavia was sound asleep, not noticing my feeding, and with my restoration magic, she would never know. We had rented a small room at an inn, needing to escape the rain and it would be the perfect time for Octavia to rest and for me to sate myself.

Not to mention, using my Vampire powers in the daylight drained me faster than normal, so spending the night in bed was just the rest I needed. Though making ponies more trusting was a power well worth the cost.

After healing Octavia's neck, I walked to the bathroom, and looked at myself in the mirror as I washed my hoofs and face. When I first came to Ro'fahdon, Mihovil turned me into this form. He said that this body would be able to absorb its harmony magic without affecting my mind and would keep me safe. Though my Vampirism blood altered my body, luckily there was a Pegasus sub race of bat ponies already living in Equestria. So while different, my appearance didn't cause to many stray looks and allowed me to blend in.

Speaking of ponies, I remembered what Shadow wrote to me about. It said that the new princess, Twilight Sparkle, had Mihovil's journal and could read it.

'About time. He made that journal too hard to find. Sad to hear about Moonlight though, hope Shadow's not to upset over it.'

Hearing some commotion in the bedroom, I walked back in to find Octavia waking up and going though her morning route.

"Good morning."

"Morning Serana. Your already awake?"

"Yeah, I'm an early riser, always have been."

"Lucky you." She said getting out of bed. "That's odd."

"What is?" I asked, grabbing my saddlebags.

"I'm surprisingly thirsty this morning. Even more so then I was in the Appleloosan desert. Strange."

'Oops' "Maybe it's the humidity? It is hot and it did rain not too long ago." (2)

She nodded her head "Most likely. I still have brush my mane, but after that I'll be ready to go. We're not too far from Ponyville, so we should be there around noon."

"Sounds good, I'll go grab you some breakfast while you get cleaned up."

"Thank you, but aren't you hungry?"

I turned towards her as I stepped out the door, a smile growing on my face.

"Oh, I already ate." (3)

**Spike**

The library never looked so good. Pinkie had decorated it in the normal streamers and balloons but she and Rarity had also made many dragon decorations, from origami to posters in honor of our guest.

As a Dragon myself, I approve.

Though it left me with not much to do. With Twilight reading that journal for new information, Applejack making treats, Pinkie and Rarity decorating and Rainbow Dash sleeping, Fluttershy and I were left to occupy ourselves.

So I was waiting with Fluttershy at the train station. Luna had told Twilight about the Dragonborn in her dreams two nights ago. Apparently she was also the illusion expert that Twilight needed, and was a light blue unicorn and would be traveling with a grey Pegasus.

'Talk about lucky. Wish everything could work out like that.'

"So Fluttershy," I said, trying to make conversation "how are you doing? I know this can't be easy for you, meeting new ponies."

"It's ok Spike," she said looking down at me. "though I'll admit I'm nervous, thank you for being here." She said tapping her hoofs together, a small blush growing on her face."It's making me feel allot better." (4)

"It's no problem. Happy to help."

We wasted a few more minutes talking when we heard the train approaching. Just as the train stopped in front of us and the ponies started to walk out, I burped a letter from Celestia. Grabbing and opening it, I read the whole thing while Fluttershy looked for the Dragonborn.

After a few seconds, it fell from my claws.

" Fluttershy! I need to talk to you!" I turned to her, only to see that she was staring at the train door.

Turning, I saw the grey "Pegasus" from Celestia's letter looking nervous with what looked like faded tears on her face. And next to her was a curtain "great and powerful", light blue unicorn with a nervous smile on her face.

She saw the letter on the ground and shot her head to look at us. Trixie then slowly raised her hoof and said:

"Ah...Hi."

That's when the world went black.

**Twilight**

With the decorations done and the food cooked, the wait for Spike and Fluttershy was on everyponies minds. I just hope that the first impressions with the Dragonborn went well, or at least better then how mine went. As much as I love my friends, my first meetings with each were...less then staler.

"Now remember," Said Rarity, gaining everyponies attention "this pony has come a long way to meet with us, and if this voyage goes underway then we'll be spending some time with her. So please be respectful." She then turned towards Dash. "That means you Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow turns towards Rarity, having stuffed a cupcake into her mouth "Ovh cahse."

"Do you think we should shout surprise when she gets here?" Said Pinkie, bouncing up and down "I mean, Ponies love surprises, and so does Spike but do dragon ponies like being surpirsed?". She stopped when Applejack put her hoof on Pinkie's shoulder.

"Now listen sugercube. This Dragon fella's probably tired from travelin', and a tired ponys not gona' want to be startled when they walk through the door, especially when she likly thinks she's just meetin' with Twi,"

Pinkie looked down, saddened but understanding

"So how 'bout ya do one at room volume?" She finished with a smile

Pinkie bighted up, her hoof clinching into a ball "I'll do my best."

"Don't forget," I said "The Dragonborn is traveling with a pony, so let's not leave anypony out and make them both feel welcome."

All the girls nodded when we heard a knock. We all got ready as the door opened.

"SURPri.s..e?"

Pinkies voice died in her throat, she was shocked... we all were. Standing at the door was Trixie, who looked better then the last time we saw her. Behind her was a grey Pegasus and a nervous Fluttershy with an unconscious Spike on her back.

"Uh.." Said Trixie, "hello everypony, it's...good to see you again?"

"Trixie?" Rarity said looking shocked at her appearance "what ever are you doing here?"

"What? Trixie thought that Princess Luna told you about her coming. She spent two days on a train to get here."

Rainbow Dash shook her head, snapping herself out of her daze "What?" she said, raising her voice. Clearly she was unhappy with the situation before us "you're the Dragonborn and the Illusion master Luna found us?"

"uh..Yes?"

Just then Spike, who had previously been unconscious, shoot up from Fluttershy's back, pointed at the Pegasus and screamed "CHANGELING!HERE!CHRYSALIS!DAUGHTER!"

By the time Spike said Chrysalis, Rainbow was on top of her, pining her down. the other girls and I were about to help her when a loud voice boomed.

"_**Wuld,Nah**_" (5)

The voice echoed around the library, hurting our ears and Trixie, who had been standing about a few feet away from Rainbow, rammed into her at a speed unseen for a unicorn. The impact forced Rainbow off the Changeling, and caused her to ram into the bookcase behind her. She stayed up for a few seconds before falling onto the floor...with the cases books following.

"A..Amazing...that was a thu'um." 'Is this what the ponies of Starswirl the bearded's time felt when he used it?'

"A what?" Applejack asked, her eyes never leaving Trixie, who was helping up the now teary eyed Changeling.

"A thu'um is when a pony speaks the language of Dragons and produces a magical effect."

"But when you spoke it at my house it didn't do anything." Said Rarity, digging Dash out of the book pile, who's eyes were glossed over and her tongue hang from her mouth.

"That's because nopony knows how to instigate it." I said, watching for any sudden movements "Only the Dragonborn instinctually knows how to use it, others can just form the words."

"Oh" Said Pinkie "Like having a party cannon but with no ammo."

"That's...about right Pinkie. But that means that Trixie's really the Dragonborn we've been waiting for."

After about a minute of silence except for Rainbow Dash's moans, Trixie shut the door to the Library.

"Twilight Sparkle," She started, gaining everyponies attention. "there's something Trixie should tell you...she hoped that it would be in private but Trixie thinks that's not happening. So let's get this over with quickly. Moonlight?"

The Pegasus burned in pink fire for a second and transformed, her mane, eye colour, fur colour, and cutie mark stayed the same. But a chipped horn appeared, her eyes became slits, holes appeared in her legs and her feathered wings became insect wings.

The transformation caused everypony but Rainbow and Rarity to jump back.

"What ar' ya?" Asked Applejack, getting into a defensive stance.

"Her name is Shimmering Moonlight" Trixie said, looking at the saddened Changeling, 'Was she sad that we were scared of her' "she's half pony, half Changeling." That got our attention "She left her Mothers hive to look for her father."

"Then why is she here?" I asked, something didn't sit right with this.

"Because your his younger sister."

You could have cut the silence with a knife. Everypony was looking at me.

'Shining? But...but that's not possible.'

"B...But...but that's..."

"Trixie got word from Luna herself; he's a higher officer in the guard, with a blue mane and a sister in Ponyville. And as you most likely know, all family members of the royal guards live in Canterlot...all except for one..."

"me."

I fell on my rump. This is too much "But she looks old each to be my older sister," I said getting more panicked "and he wouldn't cheat on Cadence. "

"That's what the Princesses thought too...but Moonlight told Trixie that Changelings age faster do to being part insect."

"That explains why so many of them looked young at the wedding." Spike said grow more unnerved.

"But Cadence..."

"The Princess told Trixie this too. Your right Twilight, he didn't cheat on his wife" 'Then why...oh Celestia NO.' "..or what he thought was his wife at the time."

I nearly fainted, but what stopped me was something unexpected.

The Changeling started crying, It was just a little sob but in the dead silence it echoed in the room. Everypony looked at each other, we didn't know what to do. She spoke in a quiet voice that we only able to hear do to spending time with Fluttershy.

"I'm sorry...I..I just wanted to find father but.." (6)

She continued to cry for a few seconds before Trixie hugged her. Fluttershy broke away from us, walking up to her, getting Trixie to move away.

Fluttershy then wrap her hoofs around the Changeling, pulling her in close.

"It's going to be ok." She said was she rang her hoof though her mane.

This caused the Changeling to cry harder, but Trixie smiled. It seemed that she know something we didn't.

"I guess Trixie has some explaining to do, doesn't she?"

The silence returned until Pinkie looked around "Well," she said, gaining our attention, "surprise for you Twilight." She then throw a hoofful of confetti at me and blow into a noise maker...hitting me in the nose. "Now I have to throw an 'Congratulations, your-an-aunt' party."

"Thanks Pinkie."

**Celestia**

That was the last of the paperwork. Normally I would entrust Twilight to find a suitable ship and crew for her voyage, but with the situation Luna discovered, I feel Twilight has enough on her plate.

Though I feel Shining Armor is about to have his share as well. Him and Cadence had been called to Canterlot. Unlike the letter I sent to Spike, the one sent to the Crystal Empire was short.

'It will be better for me to explain personally.'

This was going to be a headache. At least Luna volunteered to find some guards to send to Ponyville. While they were to look for the Changeling, they were also going be traveling with Twilight and her friends on they're voyage. Just a precaution, while I had confidence in the element's ability to defend themselves, there were many things unaccounted for. As well, I had this nagging feeling in the back of my mind. (7)

'Why now?' I wondered to myself. 'First this journal is found, then suddenly this Changeling comes out of nowhere. How are they connected?'

"You look troubled Celestia, did something come up?"

Turning around to look at Discord, I found him flouting in the air, drawing something.

"And you wouldn't know anything about it, would you."

"Oh of course not." He said finishing his work. "I wouldn't know anything about a mysterious Changeling daughter of a curtain captain. Nor would your former students face look something like this."

Showing me his drawing of Twilight, she looked like somepony had set fire to a rare book right in front of her.

"Discord, spying on your friends isn't appropriate." 'Though that drawing is a little funny.'

"Oh please," He said rolling his eyes and turning the drawing into a bird which flow out the window."How else am I suppose to get my entertainment. You know the trouble those ponies get into, and this entre situation is so chaotic. and I didn't have to lift a claw."

A large smile grow on his face as I looked away. It true that Twilight and her friend seem to get into the weirdest scenarios.

"Still, this worries me." Discord turned to face me as I spoke. "All these unknown variables coming together. The results could be..."

"Explosive?"

"Yes."

"Well it couldn't have happened to nicer ponies." Discord went, sitting himself on my coach, a cocktail appearing in his eagle claw."I mean, they're about to embark on a quest that will turn the world on this metaphorical head." He sighed "What an honor."

"You know, this will be less of a worry if you would give me just some information. I know you know something about this Daedric Prince."

"Please, if I could tell you something I would have, just to stir the pot as it were." He said, as he throw his lion arm over his head. "But alas, I am forbidden from saying anything."

I looked down at the floor, my nerves starting to get the better of me.

"But" he said getting my attention "While even I don't know what they'll face on their little trip, if you're worried about what he'll personally do to your little ponies, then fear not. He won't hurt them anymore then you would."

I sighed "Thank you Discord, that makes feel a little better. Though, could do one more thing for me?"

"Oh, what is it?" he said, looking annoyed

"Could you summon me a few mango cocktails? I feel I going to need them when Shinning and Cadence arrive."

Smiling he snapped his claws, making them appear.

"Thanks." 'This will at least help my headache.'

**?**

Pain. I could feel it throughout my body. It hurt, I tried to open my eyes but I just couldn't get them open. Where was I? It felt warm, and I think I was on grass but that was it. Where was I?

Who was I?

Panicked I opened my eyes, it looked like I was in a forest, the trees where so tall they seemed to touch the clouds. Despite the pain I got up and walked, I didn't know where or who I was. Maybe somepony would find me. After a few minutes I stopped, I heard something.

"But why now?"

Scared, I ran into a bush. Looking out I saw them; two ponies and a weird monkey thing.

One pony was totally black with red eyes, and the other was a light brown with a black mane and was wearing armor.

The monkey thing was tall, easily standing over them, he had strange clothes on, and had long scales instead of hair.

The black pony spoke, "Why is everything seem to be happening now? The reappearance of the Dragonborn, the Changelings, Moonlights rebirth, Sombra, why is everything happening now of all times."

The monkey turned towards them and said "It's the elements", 'the elements?' "have you two heard the old proverb of the two monks?"

"Yes", said the brown pony." I think it was "Two monks on a pilgrimage find peace and answers, but a monk and a warrior will find trouble and battle". It was an old way of saying those who seek and prepare for battle will find it. Is that what you're saying, that the elements of harmony triggered these events?" (8)

The monkey nodded, "At least that's my theory. I mean look at a thousand years ago, Luna and Celestia use the elements on Discord, then Sombra happens, then Tirek, then Nightmare Moon. And while the elements are rocks, what happened in Equestria?"

The black pony answered "Fuck all."

"Exactly, and now that the elements are back we have seemingly random events happening again."

The two ponies look at each other, the brown pony then turns to the monkey and asks "So then what do we do? Where do we go from here?"

The monkey smiled "Well, we know that there are ponies who are going to try to visit me, so how about we speed them along."

The black pony looked confused "And how do we do that?"

The monkey stopped and looked me dead in the eyes."We send a messenger."

**Spike**

It was getting late, the sun was setting and the girls were looking tired, and I couldn't blame them. This whole thing with Trixie being the Dragonborn and Moonlight had everypony on edge, though they had become much more relaxed since this morning.

Turns out that Trixie isn't nearly as bad as she used to be and is even helping Twilight read some of the Dragon Speech she couldn't decipher.

Though she isn't allowed to speak it, one sentence of that language out of her mouth caused the library to shake.

Moonlight still has everypony worried, the wedding is still fresh in their minds after all. But if Fluttershy, one of the most timid and kindest ponies ever, is willing to give her a chance then how bad could she be. She has actually spent allot of time with Rarity, apparently Changelings make their own clothes purposely different from ponies, and just the thought of learning about "such an exotic line of fashion" has her on cloud nine.

Despite everypony being in the main room, it was actually kind of peaceful, in till I burped.

I felt it coming. At first I thought it was an letter from Celestia, but it felt different...and big... and painful. Like the difference between a bubbly water burp and one from having five big plates of all-you-can-eat.(9)

I let it out only for it to come out dark blue, it traveled up onto the ceiling and hung there for a few seconds.

The burp had gotten everyponies attention, and were watching it when the mist faded and a filly fell out of it. Rainbow Dash was on her in a second but fell to the floor in shock. When we got a good look, Fluttershy nearly fainted and all three unicorn's lit up their horns.

It was Nightmare Moon...or the filly version at least. The mane, colour, and cutie mark was unmistakeable.

"How's this possible?" Said Twilight, her eye's never leaving the thankfully sleeping filly.

"I hav' no idea." Said Applejack, " I thouht' we defeated Nightmar' Moon for good."

"Look," Said Pinkie, pulling something out from the filly's wing. "there's a note. And it's written in that weird stuff."

Trixied grabbed it, and sat down. After reading it, she said "It's Dragon speech, but that can't be right."

"What can't be right?" Asked Moonlight "What does it say?"

"It says "Hurry up. You ponies are taking too long. signed Mihovil." But that would mean..."

Twilight looked at Trixie, both with nervous and shocked looks on their faces.

"He knows we're coming and he purposely sent Nightmare to unnerve us."

It got deathly quiet in the library, and that last sound I heard before I fainted for the second time today was Fluttershy, and Rarity also fainting.

**And Chapter 5 is finished, and allot sooner than last time.**

**I know I haven't done this before, so I'm doing it now.**

**Thank you everyone who Favorite, Followed or just read my story, from the bottom of my heart. I have been on this on site for so long that one stories in my favorites last update was in 2006.**

**but I never got the joy of seeing people like and read my work in till now. So thank you everyone, truly. **

**But before the numbers I would like to give a news update, Now that Chapter 5 is up I will be going back and reediting the first three chapters, before I even start working on chapter 6. So just a heads up. I will show which chapters have been edited, and chapter 4 won't be getting one, so it shouldn't take too long (Unless the first three were REALLY shit, then it might take longer than I thought). I will also be updating all three at once, just an FYI.**

**Numbers:**

**1) This comes from allot of other fimfic's I've read, where ponies are really nice to each other , but are assholes to others.**

**2) This was from a Dilbert comic about blood donation. I tip my hat to anyone who remembers that comic. **

**3) I skipped the part where she puts on the sunglasses**

**4) I've been told by my friend who reads this that I seem to focus on some ponies more than others, but I really don't mean to. It's just that some parts of the story wouldn't work from another ponies perspective. **

**5) If you remember Trixie said that she's seen words walls all over Equestria, so she'll have multiple Thu'ums at her disposal. Which ones are still up in the air. **

**6) Moonlight is a character who is a product of her environment. So her development as character will be detuned how others act and react to her. **

**7) They will be introduced in the next chapter. OC or background pony is still up for debate. **

**8) I got this from Fable 2, it's like the last thing Hammer says to you and it's always stayed in my head. that's also my position on why shit keeps popping up on the elements. **

**9) Don't tell me you don't know the difference. **

**And that's about it. Thank you for reading and If you don't leave a review or comment don't feel bad. I personally read/ look at lots of content on the internet in a day, and I know that not everything can get your impressions. but anything you write is welcome.**

**Thank you again for reading and hope to see you again soon**


	6. Chapter 6 - Coming together

**I do not own any of the Elder Scrolls games or MLP.**

**"This is me speaking"**

**'I'm thinking...I'm thinking'**

**Open Mind**

It was almost noon when I arrived in Ponyville, the royal chariot taking off as soon as I stepped on the ground. Princess Luna had sent me ahead to help survey the situation with the Changeling, and when reinforcements arrived, me and two other guards would escort the elements of harmony to their ship, while the rest took the Changeling.

Walking to the Golden Oak Library, I thought about the trip. It was unknown what we would face, and as a tactician, it would be my responsibility to have the elements prepared for anything and everything.

I arrived at the library and walked inside. The sounds coming from within stopping as I stepped in, and I stopped to take in that was in front of me.

The Changeling was caught in a hug with the Element of Kindness, The Princesses' dragon was absorbing some kind of orange and blue energy from the Dragonborn, and the Element of Generosity was putting a sleeping filly into a cat container.

I was about to speak when something hit the back of my head and I lost consciousness.

**Applejack**

"RAINBOW DASH!"

I couldn't believe her. When that bat pony guard walked in, Rainbow flew up and smacked him with one a Twi's books. A big one at that.

"What?" She said, leadin' next to him. She pulled him inside and shut the door."I Panicked."

I shook my head and looked to Twilight. She had gotten a letter from Celestia last night censurin' our company.

"I thought you said the guards would be comin' later tonight?"

"They are." Said Twilight. She turned him over, looking at his face "I know him, He's the princesses' personal tactician. He was likely sent to help us prepare, that must be why his here early."

"Or maybe he's here because the author has been playing too much Fire Emblem."(1)

Ignorin' Pinkie, I looked over at Rarity. It was her idea to bring Nightmare Filly (2) in a cat container and pass it off as a pet. We're lucky that Twilight cast that sleeping and disguise spells on her, or this could be been a different bag of cats to explain later.

"She goin' be ok in there?" As much as I disliked the thought a bringin' Nightmare Moon with us, it didn't seem right to be stuffing a filly into a pet box.

"Oh please Applejack," Rarity said "She'll be fine. This is Opal's special container with hoof made bedding. She'll be more then comfortable in there." I sighed, this was a headache waitin' to happen.

The others grabbed our bags and gear, as Rainbow and I dealt with the guard.

"My is he heavy with' that armor. What book ya hit him with anyhow?"

"A 1001 ways to study for tests."

"Why were ya readin' that?"

"I wasn't, I was pulling it out of Twilight's bag."

We giggled to ourselves as we placed him on Twi's bed. It was the first place the other guards would look when they sa' the place empty. He would be here when they arrived, I made sure of that.

We walked outside and stood with the girls. Twilight would be teleportin' us right to the ship,...the less ponies that saw us leave the better.

Trixie an' Moonlight were hugging and sayin' their goodbyes, as was Twilight and Spike.

I had said mine last night. Thank Celestia for Big Mac, he could cover for me while I was away...he always did.

"Are you sure Trixie can't come with you? She did promise."

"No," Moonlight said, shaking her head. "I'll be ok. They need you on this trip, in more ways than one. Don't worry about me, alright?"

"Alright."

They separated and Moonlight and Spike started to walk off. They would be goin' to Canterlot by train, without us.

"You keep her safe Spike," yelled Trixie, getting their attention " and Moonlight" She stopped as a smile grew on her face, "take care in till Trixie sees you again!"

Spike saluted as Moonlight smiled and nodded.

I smiled at the scene and took one last look at Ponyville as a magic purple light consumed us.

**Celestia**

"and that's about all we know at this time."

It was late in the evening and we were in the throne room, though it had been emptied of guards. In front of me was Cadence and Shining Armor, and Luna sat to my left. Discord was here as well but choose to relax on the throne, enjoying the drama with popcorn.

Shining sat with a thousand yard stare, he hadn't said a word since the subject came up. He must have felt dirty, used, and while I knew he was listening, I could tell his mind was going a mile a minute. Trying to search his memory for anything that could help this situation.

Cadence did most of the speaking, though it was in short sentences and in a quiet voice. I can't imagine what must be going through her mind or what she was feeling.

Luna spoke up "The royal guards that were sent to Ponyville should be there by now. I also sent Open Mind this morning, hopefully he was able to help the elements with the Changeling."

"How long in till they get back?" Asked Cadence

I spoke up "Not till tonight. Hopefully by then we'll have some idea on how to deal with this... unfortunate event."

"There's also the question of where to house her." Said Luna, "We were thinking of placing her in one of the guest rooms but under consent guard."

"What's wrong with the dungeon?"

We all turned to look at Shining Armor. Had he just said that?

"Well..." Said Luna, turning her head towards me. She looked like she would rather be anywhere but here, " technically she hasn't broken any major laws. At most the charge would be impersonation, which is a fine and a night at the guard house at worst. We're just taking these precautions for safety reasons." (3)

Shining lowered his head, his shocked look turning into one of anger. It was unclear exactly who he was angry at; Chrysalis or this mystery daughter of his. I just hope he controlled his anger when the Changeling gets here.

As if summoned by fate, the doors to throne room burst open, and a Pegasus ran in. I could tell he was a royal guard, but he wasn't wearing any of his armor. He was also panting and wheezing, where ever he had come from, he had flown as fast as he could.

"P...Prin..."

"Rest," I said, walking towards him. "catch your breath, then speak."

He nodded and sat down. After I had Discord summoned him some water, he stopped and spoke.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion but I bring grave news."

"What is it?" Asked Cadence

"My squad and I arrived in Ponyville at the said time, but when we got to the library it was empty. The only pony there was lieutenant Open Mind and he had all four limbs tied to Princess Twilights bed posts."

Our reaction were different to this news; Cadence looked worried, Shining grew angrier, Luna blushed and Discord fell out of the throne, laughing at the top of his voice.

Before I could talk he spoke up again, "But that's not all. Worried about the situation, my commander had me fly to the docks at Vanhoover, to see if they left for the boat early and the Changeling was with them as the lieutenant. But when I got there the boat had already left late this morning. The workers said that the Princess herself told them to ship off and they didn't see anypony who looked like Open Mind broad the ship."

"But why would Twilight..." Started Luna but was too interrupted

"Princesses, you should know that when Open Mind got there...he saw the Changeling hugging the Element of Kindness."

Now that was big news. We all knew Fluttershy, and there wasn't many reasons why she would knowingly hug something 'scary'.

Shining Armors voiced what we were all thinking. "She's hypnotised them, she has them under her spell!"

"Or maybe their friends."

We all jumped...some more than others. Discord had teleported behind Luna, scaring her and had voiced his opinion.

"What makes you say that Discord?" I asked, sending a glare his way. "Are you really suggesting that Twilight and the others are knowingly covering for her?"

"Why not?" He said trying to look innocent by making a halo appear. "Last time Twilight was the only pony who wasn't fooled by the queen and the only one unaffected by her magic. And even if she was hypothesised, it took all of Chrysalis's attention and power to keep just Shining Armor under her control. What makes you so sure that this weaker Changeling has the power to keep all six elements plus the Dragonborn and Spike under her thumb."

As much of a pain as he is, Discord brings up multiple good points.

"But what makes you so sure?" Asked Luna "Why would Fluttershy of all ponies befriend a Changeling?"

"She befriended me, didn't she?"

A smile grew on his face, a genuine one at that. As much as I didn't want to believe it, I could tell he was right. The elements of harmony had a way of making friends and allies in the strangest places. I smiled too, it seemed that the power of friendship had again reached out to an unlikely soul.

"I'll write to Twilight, hopefully there's no range troubles with Spike."

I summoned a quill and parchment and looked at the ponies around me before I began to write.

Shining looked furious, it seems Discords words hadn't reached him like it did us. Cadence was hugging him, and trying to get him to calm down. I hope she was getting through to him.

Discord and Luna had taken off somewhere, as did the guard from earlier. Seemed they had slipped out unnoticed, leaving me to deal with Cadence and Shining alone.

'Smart. I should have written this in my chambers.'

I sighed and started writing " 'Dear Twilight...' "

**Spike**

" 'so please contact me as quickly as possible. Signed Celestia.' "

I put down the letter and thought about Moonlight. The letter hadn't exactly been flattering to the mare, saying how she had three of Equestria's princesses in a panic, how Shining Armor was "Greatly Distressed" about her appearance, and talking about her as if she was Sombra reborn. Though to be far I fainted when I first see her...real smooth Spike.

I breathed my green fire on the letter, sending it to Twilight. As it burned away like normal, flying out the train window, I looked at Moonlight. She had fallen asleep in the chair next to me, and I was close behind her. Nightmare Filly's appearance had keep most of us up late, and I had only gotten a few hours myself. Though I would have to stay awake long enough to send Twilight's letter.

We all agreed not tell the Princess about Nightmare Filly, at least in till the others make it to the island. This prince seemed to know that was happening in Equestria, so he would have an answer to her sudden appearance and letting the princesses know with the info we had would cause them to panic...more than already at least.

*sigh* "It's going to be a long day tomorrow." I said, looking out the window. I hope Twilights doing ok.

**Twilight**

"HUUUURGGEHH!"

I watched as Trixie patted Applejack's back as she vomited for the fourth time today. She was fine when we boarded the boat and left this morning, but when the ship entered open waters she began to get sea sick. The rest of us were ok, so maybe it's an earth pony thing.

Pinkie's fine, but she's also Pinkie Pie, so she is except from the control group.

I had gotten Spike's letter from Celestia. It was...upsetting to say the least. I wish I could be there for Shining Armor and Cadence, but the situation called for us to leave as fast as possible. The said situation was currently below deck. We are taking shifts watching her in case she woke up, with Rarity on duty.

Sighing, I finished the letter to the princess and sealed it with the one I wrote to Spike. Hopefully my letter would buy time for Spike and Moonlight in till they got to Canterlot.

Calling Trixie over, I gave her the letters and watched as she sent them.

"_**Ag, Wundun, Wahl**_"(4)

A familiar green flame shot from Trixie's mouth, burning the letters to ash and sent the ashes flying towards Equestria.

It turns out that Spike had more surprises in him then we thought. The current theory was that when I hatched Spike, my magic was transferred into his body, making him more magical in return and seemingly unlocking a shout. It never accoutred to me that it might have been dragon magic in till last night.

When Spike burped the letter from Celestia, he fell backwards in shock. When Trixie caught him, orange and blue energy seemed to leave Spike and enter Trixie. It seemed that she absorbed the magic directly from Spike, and gained the knowledge on how to use it. It was an amazing sight, though at first Spike thought that Trixie was eating his soul.

It was kind of funny in till he started crying.

When the subject of Moonlight going to Canterlot came up, Trixie was torn. On one hoof, she had promised to help Moonlight in her quest. But we would need her on this voyage, and when Nightmare Moon was sent as a way of speeding us up, postponing the trip was out of the question.

But then Spike offered to travel with Moonlight, saying that with Trixie's new shout, we would be able to keep in contact with each other. I was proud of him. I know that Spike often feels left out of our 'adventures', so seeing him make this sacrifice almost brought a tear to my eye. The only thing he asked for was if Trixie could attempt to transfer a Thu'um to him...'it's only fair, seeing as you copied from me in the first place' or it was something along those lines.

Though which one wasn't told to me. Hope it was nothing he would abuse.

"Thanks Trixie."

"No problem..."

"HUUUURGGEHH!"

"and if you excuse Trixie, somepony still needs her to comfort them."

She walked back to Applejack while I walked below deck, passing the captain on his way out. He was actually Blueblood's younger brother, sharing his looks and horn, though that is where the similarities ended. He was the royal navigator, captaining the ships that carried Celestia on her travels and we were lucky to have him. Nodding to Salty Seas, I went down into the cabins. There was a private bedroom, quite large and well furbished, so it was most likely made for Celestia.

Rarity had claimed it the moment it was shown.

Walking in, I saw Rarity reading on of her books, and the filly was slowing turning in her sleep. Rarity put a mark in her book, and put it aside.

"Twilight! Thank Celestia." she said walking over to me "She started moving a few minutes ago. I was going to get you, but I was worried she might get up and with nopony here.."

"It's ok Rarity." I said with a smile. "I'll take over. But could you send Trixie down. I might need her help."

"Of course dear."

She walked out, closing the door behind her.

I looked down at Nightmare, the disguise spell long since worn off. It was amazing how much she looked like Nightmare Moon, but I couldn't shake this feeling. From the parts I could read from the journal, Mihovil wasn't a bad pony...er person. So what reason would he have to send one of Equestria's greatest villains right to us.

Trixie walked in and closed the door.

"Thanks for coming. How's Applejack?"

"Still at it, but Rarity said she would look after her. She did put some gloves on first however. You have interesting friends Twilight."

"Yes. Yes WE do."

We smiled at each other and started to giggle. It seemed that this was the final straw, cause the sound caused Nightmare to moan and open her eyes.

We turned to face one another and nodded. We looked back to find her looking around confused but she stopped when she saw us. While Trixie remained stoic, her voice sent shivers down my spine. However, her words confused me.

"Who are you?"

'What?'

"Where am I?"

'but she saw me...'

"Who am I?"

That one got to me, but what was worse is that she looked like she was about to cry. Trixie looked at me and walked over to her. She placed herself on the bed and put a hoof around the filly. She shot into Trixie's chest, wrapping her small hoofs around her frame.

"Who am I?"

Trixie looked at me, and I said the first thing to come to mind.

"How is this possible? Nightmare Moon disappeared when we used the Elements of Harmony."

"The Journal..." Trixie said, looking down. It seemed that an idea had come to her in an instant, I personally knew the feeling.

"The Journal said that certain Alicorns could be remade using Equestria's magic, Alicorns that are similar to Princess Luna. Right?"

"Right, but Nightmare Moon isn't an Alicorn. She was just a shadow parasite possessing Luna."

"But wasn't she in a Alicorn's body when she was hit by the elements?"

"But that would mean she.."

"Are you talking about me?"

We looked at Nightmare, she had stopped crying but the tears were still there.

"Yes. In a way."

"You knew me? C..can you tell me my name? Please.." She started to cry again "please tell me."

"Well...I un."

"Silent Night. That's your name." (5)

We both looked at Trixie. 'Wow, quick thinking Trixie.'

"Was that my name?"

"No," the filly and I looked slightly surprised but didn't say anything "but that's what it is now. Who you were and what you did in the past doesn't matter. What matters is; who you are now, what you do," She turned to look at me "and the friends you make. That's what's important."She finished by bring the filly closer to her. (6)

'Trixie...' I wiped the tears that had formed and walked towards them. "Trixie's right. It's nice to meet you Silent Night, my name is Twilight Sparkle."

She smiled at me. I won't lie and say it didn't look a little weird, but it was really sweet at the same time.

"Trixie's name is Trixie...and she should really come up with a better why of introducing herself." She said, causing Night to giggle. Trixie closed her eyes and put her hoof to her chest. "You know, Trixie is Equstria's greatest and most powerful unicorn."

"Really?!" Night said, looking up in wonder.

"Of course!" She opened an eye and winked at me. Understanding what she was doing, I sat on the chair Rarity was using earlier. I guess it's time that I watched Trixie's show for myself.

**Serana**

"Are you sure it's ok for me to stay the night?"

"Of course. Vinyl won't be back for a few days, and I'll change the sheets myself."

We had arrived in Ponyville a few hours before sundown, though by now it was evening. I had planned to stay the night at the inn, but Octavia suggested that I use her roommates bed instead. It was free and offered by a friend, so I saw no reason to rock the boat.

I walked to the bathroom and looked up at the moon, even after all this time spent in Equstria, I still expected the second moon to be there. I was washing my hoofs when I heard a scream from down stairs.

"OCTAVIA?!"

I ran down the stairs, preparing to tear whoever hurt one of my friends to pieces. Even in this form, my powers were as strong as they ever were.

I got to the living room and found her unconscious, though it didn't look like she was hurt.

It looked like she fainted, but whatever caused her to faint wasn't there.

I knew somepony was here, but where?

"I know you're here." I said, looking around. "I can smell you...I can hear your breath. You'd better prey to whatever god you worship that I don't find you. Cause if I do, you're dead!" At this point my eyes were aglow with yellow light and my fangs where on full display. They worked wonders on intimidation.

A creak, it was faint but it was all the noise I needed. I flew towards the sound, ramming into somepony, crashing through the door and into the street.

I pinned the pony down and I got a good look at him.

"Shadow?"

"H..ey.."

It was Shadow. I knew that Black coat and red eyes anywhere. What was he doing in Octavia's house?

"What are you doing here?"

"Moonlight..*cough,cough*..Moonlight's reincarnation isn't on the boat."

"The boat? The one heading towards Wayrest?"

"That's right *cough*."

"How do you know that?"

"Mihovil...he told me...she's heading towards Canterlot."

"So? What's the problem? Mihovil said you could look for her after ponies made it to Wayrest. Sorry to say but Moonlight's been dead for an era. What's wrong with waiting a little longer?"

"She was reborn as a Changeling."

And with that any argument that I could have made would have been invalid. A Changeling going to Canterlot was like a filly walking into the Everfree during Timberwolf mating season.

"We have to stop her."

"We can't" he said, "I checked and she's heading by train. I was going to head there as soon as possible, but I stopped here first to get something."

"What?"

He smiled "Backup."

I smiled in return. Walking head-first into the sabercat den, just like old times.

"Alright. I'll wake up Octavia, and you can explain the situation. You did scare her pretty good."

"Of course, but you have to explain the door."

I turned around, looking at the splinters that used to be a front door.

"Oops."

**Lydia**

"Mihovil! Shadows gone!"

"Really?"

"Yes! I think he used your connection to teleport himself to Equestria!"

"That's cool."

He wasn't listening.

"I think he might kill someone!"

"That's nice."

"And I what a baby."

I knew he heard me that time. Him choking on his own spit was a good indicator. I didn't search this place from top to bottom to be ignored. This may be his library, but that doesn't mean he can just tune me out like that. Sitting in that big chair of his.

"Ok...Ok.*cough*, what is it Lydia?"

"Shadow's teleported himself to Equestria to look for Moonlight."

"I knew that already."

'What?' "Then why didn't you stop him?!"

"Moonlights reborn form is in trouble. Or at least is going to be. He was getting stressed and really annoying, so I sent him to look for her."

"Are you sure it was a good idea?"

"Was it a good idea back when I first traveled to Skyrim?"

'What is he going on about?'

"What are you going on about? Are you getting senile in your old age?"

"Maybe," He said, putting his book down. "but listen please. Do you know how much easier my life would have been if I had just stayed at home. If I had just apologised to my parents instead of leaving HighRock. But I had a stupid idea; I would run away, the dumbest idea a young person can have." (7)

I remembered then, just how young he was when he first got to Skyrim. A boy, one that could barely be called a man, let alone a warrior.

"How much pain do you think I would have been spared? The injuries and scars I would have avoided. The things a young man should never have been exposed to." I could see it in his eyes. That look of nostalgia and memories. "But you know what?"

"What?"

"I wouldn't change a minute. Everything that I was put throw made me what I am now. A Daedric Prince...if only my childhood bullies could see me now."

I laughed, a mostly quiet chuckle.

"And it all started because I had a stupid idea. So how about we put a little faith in Shadow? He's been around longer then both of us, he knows what he's doing."

"Maybe just a little faith. It is Shadow we're talking about."

"That's the spirit." he said getting up. "Now come on, Sanguine gave me some of that new and improved wine he made."

"Oh, it's not fun now that you remember what happens."

"Hey, none of that. You know what happened last time, and the last thing I need in my life are Centaurs."

I smiled and followed him as we walked through his home. It was good to be back.

**And that's about it. This one was a little rushed, so sorry if there were any large flaws that got missed. Thank you guys (and girls) for the favorites and the views, it really means alot.**

**Now, with the school year coming to an end, my free time is now extremely shortened. So expect the next chapter to be after December 12th-ish. I'll try to have it out sooner, but you never know. **

**On the note of Flashbacks. I'll be either using them as filler chapters, or saving them for a small pre-sequel. **

**That's all for today. Review/comment if you want to, but if you don't, it's ok. A person can go through a lot of fanfics in a day, trust me. So I know that not everything can get a review, but anything is welcome. **

**Have a great day and here are today's numbers.**

**1) Pinkie! The fourth wall! She can't take much more!...but she's right. I have been playing Fire emblem Awakening alot. It's so good.**

**2) Nickname Spike strikes again. **

**3) I always saw the reason ponies were so upset with the changelings wasn't because they survived on love, but because of how they kidnapped the ponies. Because Moonlight is "making" a new persona, her crime is mostly just perjury, which is bad but remember that this is MLP, so the punishment is going to be a lot less intense then in our world.**

**4) ( Burn, Travel, Create) The first OC shout. While Spike doesn't really doesn't speak the language, but the dragons in Skyrim's didn't either. Sure the subtitles showed it, but they really didn't speak it. **

**5) When I was younger, my mom would sing that to me to help me sleep. It was the first thing that came to mind when I was thinking of a new name for her. Sorry to the people who were hoping for her name to be Nyx. **

**6) Trixie knows this by personal experience. **

**7) I actully thought about this when I made my character in the game itself. Seems almost sad when you stop to think about it. **


	7. Chapter 7 - Past and Present Pains

**I do not own any of the Elder Scrolls games or MLP.**

**"This is me speaking"**

**'I'm thinking...I'm thinking'**

**Twilight**

"And because she seems to have no memories of her past, including her name, Trixie thought to give her a new one. So she doesn't have to go by Nightmare Moon anymore, and to help keep panic down, even if its minor."

I stopped and looked at the faces of my friends.

It had been early dusk when Trixie did her magic show for Silent Night, so the explanation of what had happened to her waited till morning. And when dawn came, my friends expected answers.

"Oh," Said Fluttershy, concern growing in her face. "the poor dear."

"Oh please," Said Rainbow dash, rolling her eyes. "she's faking it. It's a trick to get us to lower our guard. Then BAM!" she then punched her hoof, making Fluttershy jump a little. "She gets us from behind."

"I don't know Dash," I said "I was there, and no matter how much of an actor she might be, do you really think Nightmare Moon would just start crying like a lost filly?"

"Like how Rarity cries?" Said Pinkie Pie

Rarity gave a small glare and turned her head. AppleJack, still a bit green, joined the conversation.

"But how come she's even here? I thought we'd gotten her for good with tha Elements?"

"I thought so too. But Trixie and I came up with a hypothesis."

I stopped and looked at the confused faces around me and rolled my eyes.

"It means we have a theory."(1)

"Nerd."

I frowned at Rainbow but continued, "The journal said that Alicorns that connect themselves with magically physical objects; like Luna and Celestia, can't be physically killed. Their bodies just get remade using Equestria's magic, and their spirit enters their new body. "

Pinkie, with a confused look on her face said "But I thought that Nightmare Moon wasn't an Alicorn. I think Rainbow said she was more like a flea or something."

"While it's not that simple, Rainbow is right. The Nightmare was a shadow parasite, possessing Luna and controlling her body and magic. But," I said, before anypony could talk. "she was in the body of an Alicorn when she was defeated. Trixie thinks that her having access to Luna's magic allowed her body to be remade, but because she wasn't a pony, her spirit didn't renter it."

"So what are you sayin' Twilight?"

"That as far as Equestria is concerned, Nightmare Moon is gone. Silent Night was just unlucky enough to be get Nightmares reborn body when she was recycled by Equestria's waters."

It was quite for a minute, but the silence was broken when Rainbow nervously asked a question.

"Ah...Twilight?"

"Yes Dash?" 'What's got her spooked?'

"This recycling of powerful ponies, is it what's going to happen to us?"

I stopped. My first response was to say no and give her some comfort but then I thought about it. We were the Elements of Harmony. The Magic of friendship, the most powerful magic in Equestria, flowed through us. Not only that but all of us had great power or abilities. Even Futtershy's talent of talking to animals is ranked quite high in terms of cutie mark talents. Seeing her waiting for an answer I said.

"Yes Rainbow Dash. In fact, I'm sure that it'll happen to all of us."

They all looked a bit upset and I wasn't handling it any better. This was the first time I'd given the concept much thought. Was all my talents, all my hard work just going to get freely passed along to some other pony. Somepony who might abuse the powers I gave him. What if this is what happened to Sombra? Reborn with great power but only thought of using it for personal gain, and no thought to the ponies he hurt?(2)

I snapped out of my dark thoughts when Pinkie began to speak. "Oh well." She said, shrugging her shoulders. "It's not like we can do anything about it. And besides, If all six of us get remade, we can get to become best friends all over again. How exciting!" She then rolled in a ball for a feet, then throw confetti into the air.

It got silent in till Applejack started to giggle. Still chuckling, she said, "When we get to that island, the first thing I'm gonna ask that prince is what happened to whoever got remade inta Pinkie Pie. 'Cause I gotta know."

First Rainbow stated to laugh and one by one we followed her. But Pinkie was right and so was Trixie. It didn't really matter who we became when we get recycled, nor did it matter what kind of ponies we were before. What mattered was the now and what we did in it. And right now, sitting here with my friends, where's nowhere else I'd rather be.

Applejack turned towards Rainbow Dash and said "Five bits says that Discord had somethin' to do with it."

She smiled as she shacked AJ's hoof. "I'll take that action."

**Serana**

'This is so awkward.' I thought to myself.

Shadow, Octavia and myself were on a train, going towards Canterlot, with me and Octavia on one side facing Shadow. Now, while I've never had any problems with Shadow, I will admit that he is quite large. Combined that with his blood red eyes and pitch black coat, and you get a walking Nightmare Night decoration. So him just sitting there, staring into space, is more than enough to spook some ponies senseless. As is the case with Octavia beside me. It also didn't help that while I explained the situation to her, Shadow had meet us on the train.

"So," Octavia said "umm...Shadow right?"

"Yeah."

"How do you know Serana?" she asked, a nervous smile growing on her face.

Shadow looked confused about the question and I grew nervous.

'Please, Shadow. For once in your unnatural life, just please think about what you say before you say it.'

"We've knew each other for centuries, but we meet when Mihovil and I helped her fight her father, the vampire lord Harkon."

I slapped my forehead. 'Gods dammit Shadow!'

"Vampire?"

"Yeah, you know," 'Why is he still talking!?' "drinks blood, hates the sun. That sort of thing."

Octavia turned about a shade paler and looked at me, fear clear in her eyes. I tried to talk but couldn't say anything.

Shadow looked between the two of us. "Oh," he said, thankfully looking a little bashful "I thought you knew that part."

I sent him a quick glare and looked back at Octavia. I eventually found my voice, "I...I didn't want you to freak-out." I said, looking down "Most ponies are distrustful of bat-ponies, let alone something they call monsters. And I've had friends turn on me in the past when they find out."

One pony in particular came to mind. About two hundred years ago I had gotten close to a Pegasus named Cloudy Day. We spent a year and a half together before he found out; He called the guard and attacked me with a wooden stake. While I wasn't physically hurt, the betrayal broke my heart.

I felt a hoof on my shoulder. I looked up to see Octavia giving me a small smile. "Serana. While I won't lie and say that I'm not a little scared. I've always felt that you most get to know a pony before making any such judgements. And you are no exception."

She pulled her hoof off my shoulder as I wiped the tears from my eyes. "Thank you for this."

"You're welcome. And for the record, in terms of first impressions, you're still higher than Vinyl."

We giggled to each other in till Octavia seemed to remember Shadow. She nodded towards him and asked "What's his story?"

Before he could say anything, I spoke up and said "You don't want to know. Trust me."

**Spike**

"Welcome to Canterlot Moonlight." I said, stepping off the train.

We walked onto the train station, giving us a great view of Canterlot proper. Moonlights eyes lit up, a look a wonder clear on her face. Unlike me, who had been raised in 'Big-city' Canterlot, this was her first time in a large city that wasn't Changeling in origin.

"What do you think of it?" I asked, starting to walk towards the Castle.

"It looks amazing. And look at all the colours. It doesn't look like home at all."

"Oh? What does the Chan..."I stopped myself and looked around. Even though Moonlight was in her Pegasus form, it was easy to forget that she was only part pony.

'I need to be more careful.' "...I mean, your home look like?"

"It's mostly tunnels, and unless you are close to the outside, the only light is a magically pale green glow that is given off by crystals that line the halls."

"Sounds depressing." I said before I could stop myself.

"It was, in a way. I used to spend most of my time in the outer layers; I couldn't stand that light for too long. I couldn't understand how some of them could spend their life's underground."

"Could it be because of who your father is?"

"Maybe." We walked for a few minutes when she asked me a personal question. "Hey Spike?"

"Yeah?"

"How is it, being a dragon in Ponyville?"

While we were still moving, I almost stopped in place. While the question caught me off guard, it only took a few monuments to answer.

"It's alright."

"Just...alright?"

"Yeah." I said, struggling my shoulders. "Nopony really has a problem with it, what with me being a baby dragon still. Also, I think that me being Twilight's assistant helped at the beginning, but they've never really had a problem with it."

"That's amazing Spike." She said with a large smile on her face.

'I think that question was more for her on sake.' "Though everypony seems to always wake up before me. I don't understand how ponies wake up so early."

"Well, don't some dragons sleep for hundreds of years? It would make sense that you would have a different sleep pattern then ponies." (3)

I turned towards her, my eyes growing in size. Then a large smile grew on my face, as I turned back towards the road.

"You're right! I'm going to use that the next time Twilight makes me get up early." I walked with a spring in my step as Moonlight giggled to herself and followed.

We continued for a few minutes in till we reached the castle. We walked to the steps when Moonlight stopped. She looked nervous, I didn't blame her. I walked back to her and put my claw on her shoulder.

"Are you OK?"

"Y..yeah, it's just..."

"Just what?"

"What if he hates me? I mean, it's not like him and mom parted on good terms."

"It'll be ok Moonlight. You've come this far, too late to back out now. And I'll be here every step of the way."

She smiled at me and continued walking. The guards at the front to moved to block her but stopped when they saw me. I nodded at one and he returned the motion. I guess living in the castle all those years was paying off.

We walked though the castle, passing guards and castle staff. I stopped a maid I knew after a few minutes of letting Moonlight sight-see.

"Hey Feather."

"Hello Spike. It's good to see you. Who's your friend?"

"This is Moonlight. I'm helping her with a problem and I was hoping to see Princess Celestia for help. Do you know where she is?"

"She's in the throne room with the other Princesses. I think Shining Armor and Discord are in there too."

I swallowed the spit in my mouth. All the princesses, Shining AND Discord.

'Great. How can this get worse?' "Thanks. I'll see you later Feather." 'That is, if this doesn't' get me killed.'

We walked to the throne room in silence, and stood outside the doors for a few minutes. I looked at Moonlight, we nodded at each other and I opened the doors.

'There goes nothing.'

**Celestia**

The throne room was empty of guards, with only four fifths of Equestria's royalty in the room...and Discord. Normally when Discord appears he tends to bring his own brand of trouble with him, but right now he's "back seat" in terms of headaches. Shining Armor and Luna had gotten into a heated argument about this Changeling that has everypony worried, and the loud noises were killer on my head.

'I shouldn't have had those cocktails Discord conjured up.'

Cadence was standing off to the side. Her nervousness was apparent and it looked like she didn't know which side to take. Discord was sitting next to me, a large blue 'Foam finger' on his eagle claw and a flag in his lion paw with the word "Luna" on it. It was apparent who's side he was on.

The argument on just what this Changeling's crimes were was getting out of hoof. Luna saw the Changeling has somepony caught in a bad situation, but was also somepony to be cautious about, as we didn't know if she had ulterior motives or not. Where Shining saw her almost like a scapegoat, somepony to blame for everything bad that had happened to him.

'How could this get worse?'

That's when I heard the throne room doors open and the argument stopped as all of us turned to look. In walked Spike, followed by a dark grey Pegasus with a blue mane and one with only one look, I knew exactly who that was. Spike walked in but stopped when he saw how we had turned our attention to him. The 'Pegasus' also stopped, and looked about as nervous as a Changeling could be while in the Celestial Princesses throne room.

"Why hello Spike." 'Mind controlled ponies tend to act in off ways. I need to make sure he's not being controlled.'

"Uh. Hey Princess...es. How's it going, today...your highnesses?" said Spike, with a small wave and with the amount of grace I expected him to have. (4)

Cadence and I shared a look. 'That's him alright.' I turned back towards him.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Twilight on her voyage?" At this point, the others weren't looking at him but at this companion. With five sets of eyes on her, the Pegasus began to panic. Her breathing increased and it seemed like she was sweating.

Spike turned to her, "Moonlight? You ok?"

But it seemed that she wasn't, for her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell to her left. Before anypony could react, her body began to burn away in pick fire. As it did a chipped horn appeared on her forehead, holes appeared randomly on her legs and her feathered wings became large insect wings. Most of us were frozen in shock more than anything, but Spike ran to her side.

"Moonlight! Moonlight, are you OK?!" He said, lightly shacking her.

'She fainted Spike, for course she's not ok.' "*cough* uh, Spike."

The cough reminded Spike that where were five others in the room with him. When he saw us, a large nervous smile appeared on his face and he began to chuckle.

"Uh, I can explain. You see...she's a..."

"Changeling." "Changeling." "Changeling." "Changeling." "Miracle."

The five of us turned to Discord, as he teleported next to this Moonlight.

"Do you know how long this been since a Changeling Princess was born into the world? Nearly" He stopped to look at an oversized watch that wasn't there before. "a thousand years."

I turned to Luna, confusion on both of our faces.

Luna spoke up first. "Changeling Princess? I thought that the only royalty among the Changelings was the Queen."

"Well," Discord said, the coat and hat of a professor appearing on his body and a pipe appearing in his claw. "That is normally true. Now as you might know, Changelings are hatched, not born, much like insects. Now what you might not know is the Queen can incubate an egg herself."

As he explained a chalkboard appeared, and the chalk animated the things he was explaining. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Moonlight was starting to awake. Luckily it seemed Shining Armor hadn't noticed.

"Now this normally results in a larger than normal Changeling. But...if the Queen fertilizes it with help from one of the three other pony races, then the offspring becomes a Changeling Prince or Princess. Half Pony, Half Changeling."

The stuff that he had summoned disappeared. He teleported himself next to Shining Armor, wrapping his lion paw around Armors neck.

"And how, thanks to a generous donation by the crystal prince here," Shining's angry expression deepened and he got himself out of Discords hold. "another one has entered the world. Oh, the Chaos they bring* Squeal*."

He teleported away, giving us a clear view of the now awake hybrid. Even with her Changeling features, it was clear who her pony characteristics had come from. She sat in front of us, her eyes lowered, and her right hoof making circles in the floor.

After a minute of silence, she spoke up.

"I...I'm sorry if I caused anypony distress. It's just..."

'The poor dear. She looks so scared.'

"..I wasn't really excepted back home. And I thought that...maybe if I meet my father and explained what..."

_"Don't call me that."_

I barely heard it. The only reason I did was from my interactions with Fluttershy, but with Shining Armor's clinched teeth and bare whisper, it was no surprise that nopony else did.

"Umm. I...I'm Sorry Father, I didn't heard yo..."

"I said," He answered perfectly. He looked her strait in the eyes, and said, " "Don't Call me that.". I'm not your father. Chrysalis was a monster. And I'm far as I'm concerned ,your just her spawn. Get out of my life and never come looking for me again."

He turned to leave the room, with Cadence following behind him. He didn't turn around as he opened the large doors with his magic and closed it behind him and Cadence.

Moonlight's face was one of pure heartbreak. Large tears rolled down her face, and her right hoof was stretched out in front of her, as if she was to reach out and pull him closer. As the doors slammed shut, she deflated. She just continued to stare at the floor in front of her, as if her whole life had crashed down around her, and she had frozen from shock.

Spike looked heartbroken too, as he put his claw on her shoulder.

Luna, with a sad look on her face, looked at me as I nodded. She walked up to Moonlight, and put a hoof on her other shoulder.

"Moonlight," She said, "I...I don't know what to say or do to help make this better. But I want you to know what as long as you are in Canterlot, you are our guest. And are welcome to stay as long as you need."

Moonlight looked up at my sister, and tearfully wrapped her legs around Luna's neck, giving herself a much needed hug. Though it caught Luna off guard, she returned it, giving the young hybrid some small amount of comfort.

'The poor thing. A outcast among the Changelings, Ponies and even her own parents. She will need all the help she can get.'

I looked around and noticed something.

"Where did Spike go?"

Movement caught my eye as I saw the door wide open, and still in motion.

"Oh no."

**Cadence**

We were walking through the halls in total silence. While I believe that Shining Armor was harsh on the girl, there was some small part of me glad that he didn't except the Changeling.

'Am I a bad pony for thinking that, even a little. I'm I really so jealous that I'm glad my husband just destroyed the heart of a girl, only looking for her father. I'm the Princess of Love, and right now, there's a small part of me relieved and even happy about what happened. This can't be right.' (5)

We continued in till we heard a voice behind us.

"Shining Armor!"

We turned around. There was Spike; he was breathing hard, having to run to catch us, and his face was contorted with anger.

Shining turned his head back, "What do you want Spike?"

"I want to know why. I get that your mad, but why would you ever say such things to another pony. She just wanted to meet you, but you crashed her."

"I don't care!" Armor said, giving Spike his full attention "That thing is a monster! It's not natural! It's not my daughter! And it isn't a Pony!"

"WELL NEITHER AM I!"

'Spike?' I thought, as I watched him slowly come himself down.

"When I almost destroyed Ponyville as a giant dragon, I became a monster." He said, small tears building up.

'How long has he keep this inside?'

"But my friends helped me to see that even though I wasn't a pony, I was still important to them. And although I let my greed control me, what happened wasn't my fault. We didn't know what something like greed could do to me..." (6)

He stopped and stared Shining right in the eye. "and if a real monster deserves a second chance, then Moonlight should at least get a first one."

I smiled and wiped the tear from my left eye. I walked to Spike, and sat in front of him.

"Alright Spike." I said, shocking both men. "I'll give her a chance."

Shining looked furious. "You're taking his side?!"

"I'm taking noponies side. But he's right, she did nothing wrong. She didn't ask to be born Shining."

He looked to the side, and said in a quiet voice "That is her crime."

I was shocked. What had happened to the sweet stallion I married? Did the Changeling attack change him so much? And if so, how did I not notice?

Spike jumped in front of me. "You don't talk about her like that, or else."

"Or else what Spike?"

"Or else I use the Thu'um that Trixie gave me." 'Trixie? As in the Dragon-born?' "She told me to protect Moonlight, and a dragon always keeps he's word."

Time stopped as Shining's horn started to light up. Spike seemed to inhale some air, and instead of breathing out fire, he said three words.

**Celestia**

"_**Fo, Krah, Diin**_!"

The sound echoed through the halls, causing some of the guards and staff to cover their ears. To many the sound frittered them, caused them to wonder what monster had entered the castle and was attacking. But to me, the sound was nostalgic. While I knew it wasn't Starswirl's "Slow Time" shout, there was no mistaking the sound of a thu'um as it was unleashed.

I ran down the halls in till I found the source. Spike was standing on one end of the hall with Cadence behind him. On the other, passed the destroyed carpet, broken windows and frozen walls was Shining Armor, unconscious and partly frozen.

Spike stood there with a stupefied look on his face.

"Oops" He said "Sorry Cadence. Trixie said that it was "Frost Breath" so I thought that it wasn't that strong."

Cadence's horn was alight with magic, scanning her husband as the guards chipped away at the ice covering him.

"He's not hurt besides a few bruises. It's ok Spike."

While they talked to each other, I looked back at Armor. The Dragon-born had given such a powerful thu'um to Spike, most likely with the thought that it was one of the lesser powerful ones at her disposal. And just that thought had me a little worried.

'Please be ok Twilight.'

**And that's it. Sorry if this one's a little shorter than normal. but with the Christmas season and school before that I haven't had lots of time to write this. You can also put some blame on Dragon Age: Inquisition on the lateness of this chapter (Its really good). **

**That said, I hope you guys have a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy Whatever you celebrate. Just hoping you enjoy the season. **

**Here's the numbers: **

**1) I'm not saying that the other five aren't smart. It's just that unless a pony goes into a field where you use that type of language, they most likely won't hear scientific terms like that. Remember that they don't have mandatory chemistry and biology classes to take like we do. **

**2) Makes you think; will he explain more, or leave it to imagination. **

**3) You know it's true. Spike is always the last person to get up in the show, and I wonder if its because he's a dragon. **

**4) Yeah, real smooth Spike. **

**5) I wanted to show that while she was quite on the whole thing, it doesn't mean she's not upset about it. **

**6) I real do think that this is how Spike felt after that episode. **

**Now, On fanfiction, of my two stories, this is by far the popular. But on fimfiction, my other one is way more popular. So from now on I will alternate, doing one or two chapters on the lich and then one on this story. I'm saying this just as an FYI.**

**Take care and I'll see you next time. **


	8. Chapter8 Everythings going to be alright

**I do not own any of the Elder Scrolls games or MLP.**

**"This is me speaking"**

**'I'm thinking...I'm thinking'**

**Celestia**

I stood in the castles medical wing. While extreme injuries among the castle staff were uncommon, it always pays to be prepared. Such as now, with the partly frozen guard captain.

I turned to Second Opinion, the head castle doctor and royal physician, "How bad is it doctor?"

He turned to me "He has some frost burns on his body, a slight concussion, bruising, and a dislocated shoulder. While he will be out of commission for a week or so, there's nothing life threatening about his injuries."

"But Cadence scanned him earlier, how did..."

The doctor rolled his eyes "Just because you alicorns have powerful magic, doesn't mean you know how to use every spell perfectly. You of all ponies should know that." He bowed his head slightly before continuing. "Now if you excuse me princess, I have shit to do."

He walked away from me as I smiled. Second has always been rude, and is more than willing to tell anypony off, even us princesses. And is one of the reasons why I hired him. He was kicked out off the medical council for disagreeing with many of the 'conventional' practices and wanting to install a more expensive but better system.

'The looks on their faces when they found out that he had become the royal physician. Priceless.'

I walked to Luna's bedchambers, and opened the doors. Moonlight was next to the bed, playing a card game with Luna and Spike, and Cadence was watching from the bed.

"Hello everypony."

The three of them looked up with different emotions crossing their faces; Luna happy, Moonlight and Cadence were nervous and Spike had a mix of the two.

"Hello Tia, how's Shining?"

"All thing considered, good. He is injured, but there's no permanent damage, though he will need some time to recover."

Spike looked down, "I'm sorry Princess. I didn't mean for it to hurt him that badly."

I walked over and sat next to him, wrapping my wing around him. "It'll be ok Spike. He'll get better, and, even if it was violent, I'm proud of you for standing up for your friends."

He looked up me, a smile growing on his face. he hugged me and I tightened my wing around him.

I looked at Moonlight, who seemed to shrink under my gaze. "Now I think it's time we were properly introduced. Your name was Moonlight, right?"

"Yes...that's right...your majesty."

"None of that." Said Luna , taping her hoof to Moonlight's shoulder "If you can call me and Cadence by our names then you can just call her Celestia."

"Yeah" Said Spike "cause, you know, your royalty too."

Moonlight seemed to take an interest in her hoofs, which she tapped in front of her face.

"I guess you're right." A smile grew on her face alongside a deep blush, "It's nice to meet you Celestia."

"And it's a pleasure to meet you."

Spike, Moonlight and Luna went back to their game, but Cadence nodded her head towards the door. We walked out and I closed the door behind me. We sat in the hall, an awkward silence settled in. but was broken by Cadence.

" *Sigh* What are we going to do Auntie?"

"About Moonlight? I don't know, but we need to keep this quiet, at least for the time being."

"The time being?"

"Yes. You don't expect Moonlight to stay in Luna's bedchambers for her entire stay, do you?"

"But Auntie, while I'm not going to say that Shining was right, Moonlight being seen could cause a panic."

"Cadence," I said, a small smile on my face. "I have ruled Equestria for a thousand years. Give your auntie a little credit."

"Alright." She turned her head and looked out the window. "Why do I have the feeling that Twilight didn't dodge an arrow by leaving?"

"They are the elements of harmony, trouble follows them like a magnet."

**Twilight**

"STOP THE BOAT!"

Salty Seas and I strained our magic. The Boat, now covered in a mix of our blue and purple magic, stopped almost instantly and sent a few ponies to the floor. It was no surprise that the ship lurched forward like that. Salty Seas's ship had a powerful enchantment on it, making it almost five times as fast all normal ships, and making it five times as hard to stop with magic.

It was Celestia's ship of chose after all.

Looking at my friends, it seemed that they were all fine, though poor Applejack seemed to turn green again.

'Just when she got her sea legs.'

"What's the big idea!" Said Rainbow Dash, flying right into Trixie's face. "You didn't need to shout like that! What if somepony got hurt!"

Trixie didn't say anything, but walked to the front of the boat, her horn lighting up in its pink aura. As it did, the air in front of us creaked like glass and broke away. The empty ocean was now replaced with ragged rocks, small pieces of earth and the remains of old ships, most of which was hard to make out do to a fog that wasn't there before.

Trixie turned back to us and wiped her brow with her hoof. "That was close."

"What the hay?" Said Applejack "Where did they come from?"

"They were covered by an illusion." I said, going deep into thought "Whoever placed it here most of wanted to stop ponies from proceeding."

"Trixie thinks it was the Prince. Just before she shouted, Trixie felt something move in her blood, like a signal."

Rarity turned towards me. "eww."

"No this is a good thing. It means that Trixie is acting as a type of radar. If she was a connection with the Prince, then she can feel when his magic is nearby and help us prepare for his traps."

"But what was it guardin' ?"

"Look!" Said Pinkie, looking in front of the boat.

We all turned and through the fog we could make out land. It looked small at first, but as we traveled closer, dodging the rocks that littered the ocean, it grew in size.

Salty Seas dropped anchor close to shore, it seems like we reached our destination.

"Well that was easy." Said Rainbow, a look of confidence on her face.

"I don't know Rainbow. That Illusion was powerful, the only reason we aren't on the bottom of the ocean right now is because of Trixie."

"And that was just the first hurdle in this 'here rodeo."

"Right, It gets harder from here girls."

1 hour later.

The eight of us had gathered on the beach; the six of us elements, Trixie and Silent Night. We had our packs, supplies and were ready to travel.

'Or as ready as we're going to be.'

"Arg, there's dirt everywhere."

"Well get used to Rarity, we could be here a'while."

"Just because your used to the dirt and the mud Applejack, doesn't mean the rest of us are."

I rolled my eyes at their exchange, and turned to Silent.

"Does this look familiar."

"No, I mean the trees look the same but I never even heard the ocean when woke up. Sorry."

"It's ok. It means that we're in the right place at the very least."

She looked up at me, a small smile on her face.

I coughed into my hoof and got my friends attention.

"Is everypony ready?" Seeing seven heads nod I said "Alright, lets head out."

We all starting heading into the forest, ready for whatever the prince could throw at us.

**Serana**

"So this is Canterlot. I'm not impressed. Everything's too bright, ponies are smiling. *Arg*, makes me want to vomit."

I rolled my eyes at Shadow's comment. Only he would find a place like Canterlot revolting.

"So," Octavia said, watching Shadow out of the corner of her eyes. "who are were trying to find?"

"That's a good question. Shadow, do you know what she looks like?"

"I don't need to." He turned to us, determination in his eyes. "My connection to her magic gets stronger the closer we get. This close, I can tell in what direction she is."

He pointed...right towards the castle.

"Ahhhh." "Ahhhh."

Octavia and I looked at each other, the 'pony' we were trying to find was in Canterlot? With the Celestial Sisters and a whole garrison of guards?

"Ah, Shadow?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell me you have a plan."

"*snort* Of course I have a plan."

"Is it charging in, head first, killing anypony who gets in our way?"

"Oh." He stopped and turned to look at me. "If you knew already, why'd you ask?"

I frowned, putting my hoof on my eyes.

Thankfully, Octavia answered before I could say something.

"It's almost night. Why don't we rent a room and think of something in the morning."

"Alright." Shadow said, pouting.

We had rented a two bed room, me and Octavia in one and Shadow in the other.

Shadow fell asleep almost instantly, but Octavia and I stayed awake reading.

After awhile Octavia turned to me, a slightly nervous look on her face.

"Serana?"

"Yes?"

"Me and Shadow ate on the train, but you haven't eaten anything. Are you hungry?"

"Me? I'm fine. While I am a little hungry, average vampires can go at least a week without feeding, and I'm not average."

"Are you sure? We have no idea what we might have to go through tomorrow and I thought that Vamponies get weaker when their hungry."

"Well, yes and no. Our magic actually gets stronger the longer we go without feeding, but our physical strength gets weaker and our weakness become more effective against us."

"Oh. Are you sure? I don't mind."

"Wha...Really? You would really do this for me?"

"Of course, we're friends right?"

I smiled and wiped a tear from my eye. The only beings who have ever let me feed off them directly have been Mihovil, Lydia and Shadow. But here was this mare, willing to let me drain her, so that I wouldn't have to go even a little hungry.

"Alright. Here, turn around."

I put myself at her back and pushed her head to the side.

"This isn't going to hurt, is it?"

"No more than a pinch. Though you might be thirsty afterwards."

"I KNEW it." She said, giving me a cold but friendly glare.

I bit down and started to drink. While she jumped slightly at the pain, she didn't move.

"So...Good." I said, causing her to blush.

I was enjoying it so much that I didn't see Shadow, now awake, with a genuinely happy smile on his face.

**Luna**

I was walking in my dream realm, observing the dreams of ponies, when I came across one that seemed different. It was red, the colour that most dream orbs are when a nightmare is happening, but it wasn't pulsating, which normally indicated high levels of fear. Entering, I found I was in a snowy beach, looking out towards the sea. Turning around, I found that I was sitting on a small island, and in the near distance I saw a large stone building, supported by a natural stone column.

"Where is this?" I truly didn't know. I have been to all ends of Equestria and even to the Griffin and Minotaur kingdoms, and none of this looks familiar.

"None of this seems familiar."

"That's cause your seeing another world."

I jumped and span around. Standing a few feet from me was a black earth pony. He had red eyes and stood taller than me, though not by much.

"Who are you?" There was something about him that made me nervous, as if my body was telling to exit this dream...before it was too late.

"Why should I tell you. You are the intruder here, after all." He started to walk towards, and I lit my horn in defence. But before I could throw a single spell, the pony waved his hoof and my magic disappeared...along with my horn and wings.

"Wha?" I couldn't believe it. My dream magic was the most powerful in Equestria. No pony could best me in the dream realm.

"Surprised?" He said a cocky grin on his face."You shouldn't be. You carry my blood after all, and while my magic isn't great in Ro'fahdon, in here...I am king."

I tried to kick him with my back right hoof, hoping the metal shoe would do some damage. But he caught the leg with both of his front hoofs and tossed me into a rock. The stars circling my head did nothing to hide the feeling that came after. I could metal chains begin to wrap around me. After a few seconds I was chained to the rock, facing my captor, no magic, wings or sister to save me.

He started to walk towards me again and as I tried to remove the chains he spoke.

"Now, now, I'll have none of that. You intruded in a place you weren't support to go."

A large grin appeared on his face, reviling the sharp teeth that had remained hidden up to now.

'What's he going to do?' I closed my eyes, expecting some kind of pain.

"You've been naughty and naughty girls most be punished."

I snapped my eyes open and the last thing I felt before I awoke was his tongue, licking the right side of my face.

**Moonlight**

I was asleep in Luna's bedroom, the nice princess had thought to have a sleepover with Spike, Cadence and myself, in order to learn more about me. It was nice and the mattress that was brought in for me to sleep on was so comfy.

But the quite night was broken by a loud noise.

"EKKKKKKK!"

Spike and I shot up, with Cadence being a little slower. There was Luna, standing up in her bed. She was ramrod stiff, with her wings fully extended and a large blush on her cheeks.

I asked her "Are you ok? Did you have a bad dream?"

She didn't answer, she just stood there with a shocked look on her face.

Celestia came to the door, it was the first time I had seen her without her golden regalia on.

"Is everything ok?"

When Luna didn't answer, Cadence spoke. "I don't know, she just yelled and woke the rest of us."

Celestia walked in and stared at Luna, and as she did, a smirk growing on her face.

"She's just flustered. My dear sister has never dealt with intimacy well."

"Oh, auntie Luna!"

"Gross."

Luna shook her head, spiting as she did.

"N...no, you don't understand! I...I was there and he.."

"No more please!" Cadence said, covering Spikes ears. "Come on Spike, let's sleep in the guest room."

With that Cadence, Spike and Celestia walked out of the room, leaving only myself and a shocked Luna.

The room grew silent, as I turned to Luna, who was trying to fold her wings back in.

"So," I asked, buzzing my wings slightly "how was it?"

She turned to me, a frown as deep as the blush on her face.

I smiled a little. "How was he?" and watched as she got flustered again.

'Spike's right, it is fun to tease ponies.'

**Octavia**

It was the middle of the night when I got up for a drink, while the thirst wasn't as bad as before, it still caused a craving for water.

Getting up I noticed that Shadow had turned over in his sleep, letting me see the weird smile on his face.

"HeHe. Tastes like blueberries."

'Weirdo.'

I walked to the bathroom, wondering what a shadow creature would dream about to give him such a goofy smile.

**Lydia**

"And just a few hours ago they broke through the illusion that causes them to wonder in circles."

I gave my report to Mihovil who was sitting in his library, entertaining guests.

To his right sat Sheogorath, in his own twisted chair, and to his right, Hircine atop a throne of bone and skins.

To his left sat Meridia, on a pearl chair and was glaring at the prince to her left, Sanguine, who had brought a barely dressed Dunmer girl who was hugging his leg.

"They are swiftly approaching. This is good. The beasts you have created are impressive indeed."

"Though it seems that they are cheating a bit, having brought that Dragon born with them. Though when have we ever played fair? *laughter*"

"True, though my island has more than traps and tricks on it." Mihovil turned to me, "Please tell our guests where are they now."

"About two days journey, near the portal to the Soul Cairn."

A large smile grew on Mihovil's face.

"Excellent."

They once again began to talk among themselves, as I sat in my own chair. Normally, a 'helper' wouldn't be allowed to seat themselves among what is considered gods. But my companionship with Mihovil and the time I've spent interacting with them has eased them to my presence. Besides, the ones here weren't so bad, though Sanguine keeps looking in my direction.

"So then I said to Mehrunes Dagon "What? I thought you liked giant Dragon statues?" "

The sound of laughter filled the room as Sheogorath's joke seemed to be a big hit...

"I don't get it."

...to most.

Everyone turned to Hircine, which caused us to laugh again.

As we sorted our selves, Meridia spoke up.

"I do have one question. Why did you build a portal to the Soul Cairn in the first place?"

"There is an old friend of mine. One who has slaved in that prison for far too long, with me the only one who could temporally release him. I built it so he could come and go as he pleases."

"Well it seems our guests have camped out nearby. Think he'll pop in for a visit?"

Mihovil smiled, "I'm counting on it."

"Oh, dragon statue."

We all turned to Hircine again.

"I get it now."

And again, we all laughed at his expanse.

Ah! Done! I really wanted to work on this sooner, but I've been given consistent essays by my teachers, and the last thing I won't to do in my free time from writing was more writing. That's also the reason this is so short. But I hope that this was worth the wait.

I want to thank everyone who Favourited, who commented and read my stories. Hope that you join me next time.

No numbers today, lucky you.

Leave a review or comment if you like but don't feel bad if you don't. I read and view lots of content on the internet in a day and I know that not everyone can get reviews or comments. though anything is welcome and just because I don't respond to some comments, doesn't mean I don't read them.

Hope to see you again.


	9. Chapter 9 - Come hell or High Water

**I do not own any of the Elder Scrolls games or MLP.**

**"This is me speaking"**

**'I'm thinking...I'm thinking'**

**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

**Serana**

It was a new day...and possibly our last. Back at our hotel room we had thought of multiple ways of getting into the palace, but most lead to dead ends. The crystal caves were an option but none of us knew our way around the tunnels. The walls were too high for Shadow or Octavia and the guards would see us if we flew over. However, Octavia had one idea;

"I pay music for several celebrations at the palace. If I can convince the front guards that your with me then they will let us walk right in."

Shadow turned to me "You got a better idea?"

I frowned "No..."

"Ok, through the front door it is."

And here we were. As luck would have it, I knew how to play several instruments, no small part of having a long lifetime to practice. So Octavia would introduce me as a new backup musician, while Shadow would be her new hired muscle helping her to get everything organized. As we walked up she told the guards our stories and that she wanted to get us familiar with the palace stage in case we were needed on short notice. The guards bought it, but they kept a close eye on Shadow as he walked past.

'I don't blame them.'

We got the stage without any problems and we started to discuss phase 2.

"Ok we're good. Now Shadow dear, can you tell were Moonlight is?"

He looked around with narrowed eyes. "No, something's blocking me. I can't tell if it's on purpose or if it's because we're so close to the princesses, but I can't get her location."

"Damn it."

"That's ok." Octavia said, putting a hoof on my shoulder, "We will split up and search the palace. If anypony sees you, just tell them your story and that you're lost. We'll meet back here in a few hours otherwise."

We nodded and went our separate ways. I just hope Shadow doesn't do anything stupid.

**Shadow**

'This is so stupid.'

I walked through the halls of the palace, dodging the guards and ducking into the shadows. Despite my size, I have spent thousands of years in the company of assassins and my origins as a being of darkness allowed me to easily run around the flat feet.

'What a bunch of worthless assholes. Mihovil could have easy cut his way through here, even early in his adventure.'

As I turned a corner I jumped into the shadows as a squad of five neared. It was just my luck when two stopped and stood by a doorway, likely to keep watch.

'Now I have to get my hoofs dirty.' But as I prepared to strike they started to talk.

"So how long is it going to take Captain Armor to return to duty?"

"A week I think. Whatever Spike did to him got him good."

"Have you heard why they fought?"

"No, is it just a rumor or was somepony nearby?"

"It was Quickshot, that cute archer from the second division. She heard that the Captain had a kid with that Changeling Queen, but apparently he disowned her."

"Yikes."

"Right? But Spike made friends with her or something and took offense when the Captain called her a monster."

"Shit. I didn't know Spike had it in him. Hey, are we going to get in trouble for talking about this?"

"No, the princesses said that it was ok for us to tell each other, since we are guarding her, but to keep the info to the guard and trustworthy castle stuff."

"Cool, thanks for the heads up."

"No problem."

"Yes thanks for the information." I said as knocked them out.

Teleporting between shadows was hard for me in my Earth-Kin body, but not impossible, allowing me to easily jump the two.

They did that same thing that Bandits were always doing, talking about important information right in the open. But thanks to dumb and dumber, I got a new target.

"Sorry Serana, but looks like this Captain is my next stop."

**Spike**

I stopped playing go fish when I heard a small noise outside the door and I turned to look at it. Cadence and Moonlight looked at me.

"Is everything alright Spike?"

"Yeah...just thought I heard something. It's nothing."

We went back to our game. Whatever it was, it wasn't my problem.

**Luna**

"So Spike not getting in trouble for attacking me!?"

"Cadence verified that you lit up your horn first 'Captain'!"

"He threatened me!"

"HE'S a baby dragon. You're the Captain of the guard of Canterlot and the Crystal Prince. You're lucky you're just on temporarily leave!"

He frowned and looked away, he wasn't taking this information well.

"You are confined here in till further notice Captain, I would use this time to think about your future."

I walked out of the room and closed the door. As soon as I heard the door click, I sat down and rubbed my face. This situation was getting out of hoof; Shining Armor attacking Spike, Spike knowing a Thu'um, a Changeling guest.

"Where is Twilight when you need her?"

I sat there for a few minutes, just thinking about the future when I heard hoof steps coming from my right.

"Oh shit."

'I know that voice!'

Looking to my right, I saw the black pony from my dream last night. We stared for a moment when the pony smiled.

"Well, if it isn't the naughty pony."

I growled at him, my horn lighting up and my wings extended. This didn't seem to affect him though.

"Good, you're ready for round two. Hopefully you'll last longer this time."

I jumped at him, ready to wipe that smile right off his face.

**Serana**

It had been a few hours and Shadow was late. Both me and Octavia were back at the stage, but we hadn't found Moonlight. The plan was once all three of us got back, we would leave and try again to tomorrow. That was in till Shadow had sent a message. It was a old trick of his, sending paper though a shadow, which wasn't limited in range like his teleport. It told us to meet him back at the hotel, which was odd. Shadow was wanting to find Moonlight more than anyone, I thought that he would be the last one wanting to leave early.

It took a little while but the two of us got back but we were unprepared for the scene in front of us.

Shadow was standing next to princess Luna...who was tied to a chair and looking right at us. We stood there, looking at each other in till I snapped.

"Shadow you moron!"

"What? it's not like I had much choice."

"Why!?"

"She saw me last night in my dream and then saw me today walking around. She would have known something was up."

"Now all of Canterlots going to know that something's up because you..."

"Kidnapped the Princess?"

"DUH!"

I heard a thud next to me, looking I saw that Octavia had fainted. I picked her up and placed her in the bed.

"Can she escape?"

"No, I'm suppressing her magic and strength. As well these are tough ropes, a minotaur would have trouble getting out of them."

"You can do that?"

"Of course, all ponies carry my blood, so removing their powers is easy. Even full moon over here."

"MHHP!"

"Plus I taped her mouth shut. We're good."

"We're not good Shadow, he could go to jail forever because of this."

"Oh relax, everything will work out. Plus I think she likes being tied up and I WAS wondering if she tastes the same as the dream version."

The princess's face lit up and her wings poofed out, or as much as they could being tied down.

He nodded to her "See?"

"You're a weird pony Shadow."

"You're one to talk, I know about what you and that Dawnguard member Celann did."

"WHAT?! I told him not to tell anybody!"

"Oh, no one told me, but at the time I bet you two thought horses told no tales."

"Shadow I swear..." I could feel my face heating up, but thanks to my coat it was largely invisible.

" 'I've caught you Vampire, now take your punishment like the beast you are.' "

"THATS IT!"

I jumped at Shadow who ducked under me. I didn't care that the Princess was in the room, if I caught Shadow I was going to kill him! Slowly!

**Twilight**

It was about noon when we hid ours. The morning travels had been going good, but all of our progress stopped when we heard the dragon. Hiding in the underbrush, we saw it circling over head. I looked like no dragon I had seen before; it was about the same size as the red dragon we had fought before, but it only had the two back legs, with wings replacing the front ones and it looked like most of its skin was rotting away.

"I think I'm covered in mud."

"Quiet Rarity, do ya want to get eaten by a dragon?"

"*Whimper*"

I looked down at Silent, who was trying to hid herself under my wing. I heard the dragon roar, and while it sounded normal I could hear something underneath.

"W...w..what's it's do...doing?" Asked Fluttershy

"It's challenging Trixie."

We all turned towards her. That's what was underneath the normal roars, it was a challenge spoken in the Thu'um. It most sense Trixie's dragon blood.

"Twilight, you and the others stay here, Trixie's got this."

As she started to get up, I grabbed her hoof.

"You can't be serious. We don't know what's wrong with that thing but it's not a normal dragon. It'll kill you."

"Twilight, that thing wants to test its Thu'um against Trixie's, she can hear him call out to her."

"Trixie, you can't fight that thing."

"Twilight, I got this."

Her sudden shift in speaking made me freeze. Trixie gripped my hoof.

"Stay here, I'll be back."

Trixie walked out of the bushes and into the sunlight. The dragon almost immediately spotted her and flew down, throwing up dust as it landed.

"Drem Yol Lok, Dovahkiin. "

"Hello Dragon, you wanted to challenge me?"

"Geh, Zu'u hind wah gor dii thuum wah hin. Zu'u hind wah koraav mul do nahlii wo carries Mihovil's sos."

"Alright then, my names Trixie if we are to give introductions. I am the most powerful Unicorn in Equestria!"

"Dii faan los Durnehviir. Nu vos mii dreh grah!"

The dragon took to the air and roared. The roar most have covered a Thu'um for in an instant, Black skeletons began to rise around Trixie.

"Gaan, Lah, Haas" Trixie used her first shout, and it seemed to drain the magic from the skeletons which flowed into her. She looked up at the dragon, who was hovering, looking down at her.

"Strun,Bah,Qo" As soon as the shout finished, thunder clouds began to form around the dragon, and lighting began striking not only him but the trees and ground around us. One even hit close to Applejack who jumped a little.

But it seemed to have the desired effect as the dragon seemed to be getting electrocuted by the bolts.

The dragon roared and the skies began to clear but Trixie had already released another.

"Yol,Toor,Shul" She seemed to breath fire as a stream of flames was released, but she didn't stop. "Fus,Ro,Dah" A blast of air grabbed the fire, mixing the two and striking the dragon. It screamed in pain as Trixie continued.

"Fo,Krah,Diin" A trail of frost shot at the dragon and covered it's wing in ice but Trixie didn't let up. "Wuld,Nah,Kest" She seemed to use that dash ability to shoot up towards the dragon and when she was above him, she released another Thu'um, "Fus,Ro,Dah", which sent him crashing into the ground. Trixie's horn lit up and she lowered herself to the ground. She was breathing hard but she wasn't down...but neither was the dragon. It straitened it's wing, broking the ice that had formed on it.

The battle was getting bigger and I could hear the girls talking behind me.

"Wow, Trixie's something else." I heard Rainbow say and I heard Pinkie reply "Yeah, makes you wonder why she didn't use them in her act?"

Before I could answer the dragon attacked, trying to bite Trixie but she escaped "Wuld".

The dragon continued it's assault but Trixie dodged using the Thu'um a half-dozen times. As she was behind him, she trapped him, Su'um,Evgir,Laas", as large roots began to grow around the dragon. He began to thrash around but Trixie weakened him with two more "Krii,Lun,Aus" "Gaan, Lah, Haas". The Dragon began to slowly stop but it was still awake.

Trixie spat something out and started again, "Yol,Toor,Shul" "Fus,Ro,Dah" blasting the dragon back as it broke through trees and came to a rest. Trixie ran up to the dragon "Liz, Slen,Nus" and Ice began to cover the unconscious dragon but it only seemed to freeze about a quarter of his body. Realizing this Trixie shouted again.

"Liz, Slen,Nus" "Liz, Slen,Nus" "Liz, Sl..Ack!" She stopped, but not on purpose. She stopped half-way thought the shout because a large amount of blood erupted from Trixie mouth. She fell like a puppet with its strings cut, but I had already teleported to her before she could hit the ground. In a worried panic I scanned her with my magic, trying to find where her throat was damaged but for some reason I couldn't find it...because there was no throat. It had burst completely inside of Trixie's neck and now there was nothing connecting Trixie's lung's and stomach to a outside opening.

I worked my magic into her mouth, trying to connect her to an air source. As I did this I saw Trixie look up at me and it wasn't in till seeing the water on her face did I realize that I was crying.

"Trixie, stay awake, ok? I can fix this, just stay awake!"

The fear and pain was evident in her eyes but something replaced it. Looking up at me, she smiled and wiped my left eye, I was so focused that I didn't even notice the blood that now covered my face. Looking me in the eyes, she slowly closed hers as her hoof fell to the ground.

"Trixie? Trixie?!"

**Shadow**

"Her eyes are following me."

"That's because you kidnapped her!"

I moved my head back and forth, watching as Luna's eye's followed me. It was kind of entertaining, in a watching-clouds-move kind of way. I looked at Serana comfort Octavia, who was breathing in and out with a paper bag over her mouth.

'We're getting nowhere.'

I walked over to the princess and pulled the tape off in one quick move.

"OW! Who are you, why are you here, why did you foalnap me?!"

"Calm down, I didn't kidnap you on purpose. It was just I didn't you making my plans any harder to pull off."

"You're plans? What are they?"

"To find Moonlight."

"The hybrid? Why? What's your relationship with her? She is under our protection."

"She's my reborn wife."

She was speechless. I guess that wasn't the answer she was expecting.

"Do you have any proof to back up your statement?"

I reached up and touched her horn. As the precursor to all pony kind, I could interact with them in ways other creatures couldn't even imagine. I used my magic to show Luna my memories, all of the ones with Moonlight before she died and the visions that came when she was reborn. It only took a few seconds in the real world, but the memories had shown her centuries of information. By the time it was finished I walked away from the princess. She was quiet, but then she looked up at me. I could tell that she believed my story but she was still cautious of me.

"So then you're..."

"The Precursor. Yes."

"Are you going to hurt anypony?"

"Maybe that Captain I heard the guards talking about."

She smiled a little, "I'm not entirely opposed to that."

"Then you'll help us?"

She sighed, "When Starswirl told us the story about this Mihovil, I didn't know if they were true or not. But the evidence...it was all true, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. Me, Mihovil, even miss mosquito over there." *glare* " We were there when this world came to be. Now, will you help us?"

She stared at me. "Yes. But..."

"But?"

"You will have to explain the situation to me in greater detail. Untie me first...and no licking me. Again."

"Fine,*grumble* just suck the fun out of everything."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

**Trixie**

I had no way of knowing what time it was when I awoke. All I knew was that I was in a tent and that my entire body hurt.

'What happened?'

"Trixie!"

I looked up and saw Twilight enter the tent, before I could talk she ran to me and hugged me.

I tried to talk but nothing came out but short gasps of air.

"Don't try and talk. I have no idea how you did it but you seemed to over use your Thu'um and you destroyed your throat. You literally didn't have a windpipe."

I touched my neck . I couldn't talk!

"There's a powerful regeneration spell that can regrow body parts with organic tissue, but I'm not an expert. My spell is little more than a patchwork job, as the spell normally takes multiple unicorns who's special talent is healing . When we get back to Canterlot, I'll order the castle medics to heal you. You'll be good as new and you'll be able to talk and use your Thu'um again."

While I was happy that it wasn't permanent, I still started to cry. Twilight, knowing that I couldn't talk, got me a notepad from her pack.

I can't use my Thu'um with my throat like this. My magic was the reason I was brought on this trip.

"Trixie, even if you can't use your Thu'um you're still important."

Because of my Illusion magic?

"No," She said shaking her head. "because you're my friend."

I started to cry more and I could feel her hug me again.

"When you fell, I was so scared that I would lose you and I knew that it was my fault that you were so hurt."

I was the one who wanted to fight it alone. I just wanted to be useful for once. I should have stopped when I tasted the blood in my mouth but I had to keep going. My own pride did this.

"I should have stopped you, talked you out of it."

I started to write something but Twilight grabbed the notepad with her magic and throw it.

"NO! It was my fault! I should have fought with you, I should have been there. And I will be there next time." She pulled away, letting me see the tears flowing down her face. "Because you're important to me Trixie! From now on I'll fight next to you, I won't ever leave you alone like that again. I'll always be there when you need me."

'Twilight...'

We sat there in silence for several minutes, just staring into each other's eyes...that was in till we realized how close we were. We jumped away, and I could feel my face getting warm. From the looks of it, her face was turning a shade of red as well. We laughed (I mostly just made the motions) to each other, hugged again and walked out of the tent. When I got out I could see that everyone was ok.

That was in till Rarity turned her head. Doing so revealed the bloody bandage that seemed to replace her right ear. I guess they saw me staring at it because everypony turned away nervously.

Twilight coughed into her hoof and spoke "The spell I used is amazing in that it can rebuild almost anything with enough magic, but it needs organic pony material to work. You can't build something from nothing. Normally, Canterlot has a donation system where Ponies can donate their bodies for the spell after them die, but we don't have access to that out here."

I looked at Rarity, as tears started to form.

"It's alright darling. It was a small price to pay."

The tears came faster, and I hugged the pony. As I pulled her close I felt the others hug me as well, even Silent Night who was wrapped around my back hoof. I cried silent tears as I felt the love from the ponies around me. I wasn't alone anymore, I had friends who would care for me, protect me, love me. It felt so good to be loved.

But that good feeling left when we heard somepony speak.

"I am sorry to interrupt Dovahkiin."

We all looked up to see that the rotten Dragon from earlier was back, completely healed and had seemingly teleported itself close to us.

"But I wish to have a word with you."

**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

And here it is. Hope it was worth the wait.

For the record, I used a translator for the Dragon speech, so if you are a hardcore enough fan that you notice something wrong with the wording then first off: holy crap is that impressive. and second: sorry but I really didn't feel like doing it the hard way.

Now that my Lich story is on hold for a little while (though I might still do some small side chapters. Haven't decided yet) I will be focusing on this story and a third one that is not out yet

I also wanted to thank everyone who Favourited, liked, commented or liked my stories. It's so nice to know that people are reading and likening my stuff. It just helps to know that my work is being appreciated.

anyway, hope this was worth the wait and I hope to see you soon.


End file.
